Everyone deserves to be a little Happy
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Willow Telford comes home to her father Chibs and in the process starts a relationship with Happy that could tear her father and the SOA apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one…hello daddy

Willow Telford stood in the small arena eyeing the ring. She had been on the female boxing circuit for three years and most of her oppoenents were never happy to see her enter an arena. She wondered if she would see him, being that she was so close to Charming. She thought about calling, but her and her pop had never been that close. He had gotten her mother pregnant when he first came to America and now at twenty two she had been taking care of herself for some time since her mom's death four years ago.

She moved back toward the dressing room. She needed to win tonight. Her bank account was looking a bit empty and she needed to eat. She checked her fight time and began warming up. At five eight she wasn't too tall but her piqué of solid muscle tone gave her plenty to use in the ring. Her straight brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and her leather jacket usually made the other women nervous.

After warming up and wrapping her hands she heard the arena beginning to fill up. It was time to rock, Willow smiled to herself…she loved to beat the shit out of things.

Chibs had been working with the prospect. The kid could take the whole thing. It was really a shame that he had to throw the fight, but at least he was being a good sport. He was waiting for the kid to emerge from the dressing room when he heard them call the first ladies match and his eyes opened wide as he watched his oldest daughter step in.

Willow's first match was against some little blonde. She chuckled to herself…she fuckin hated blondes…and this one looked scared as hell. This would be over soon. The bell sounded Willow crossed herself and went to work.

Chibs made his way down to ringside watching her foot work. Damn she was good. It made him even more nervous that she seemed to enjoy the fight. When she delivered her special one two combat ion her opponent hit the mat. Chibs was whistling. Happy and Juice appeared next to him, "That's my daughter Willow…can you fucking believe how good she is."

"I can't believe your daughter is that fucking hot." Chibs slapped at Juice

"That's my daughter you arse."

Willow stepped out from the ropes all smiles until she saw her father's face. He came up and hugged her, "Damn darling…I didn't know you boxed." Chibs noticed that she had gone completely stiff. "Thanks, I have to get to the dressing room and see when my next bout is. Talk later."

Chibs watched as she disappeared into the back. He hadn't seen her in awhile and she looked grown…it hurt his chest to think how little of his time she had gotten. He also noticed how many men at the fight were watching his daughter, she had grown into a beautiful lass.

Willow won all three of her bouts. She was feeling high on life when some little tart named Cherry came into the dressing room.

"Hey your Chibs daughter right? I am Cherry, one of the club girls…Chibs said he will wait for you outside."

Willow smiled a half sarcastic smile, "Oh goodie, thank you."

Well so much for getting laid tonight she thought to herself as she closed the locker. She took one more look into the mirror. Her hair was down; she was wearing black jeans, white cami tank, with her leather jacket.

So wandered toward her Impala where her father was leaning and smoking a cigarette.

"Those will kill you, you know." She said opening her trunk.

Chibs looked up, "Yeah, so will lots of things. So how are you kid?"

"Fine, great."

"You took a good hit in that second bout how is your cheek." Chibs moved to inspect her cheek. Willow pulled away abit. "Thanks dad, but I am just fine….I have been hit by better."

Across the parking lot a college guy that had talked to Willow earlier yelled, "Are you coming tonight Willow? You are one tree I would like to climb."

Willow smiled, "I told you boys I would do my best!"

"She is talking to her father right now you arse holes…move along."

"I think I can handle myself, pop, thanks though." She slammed her trunk down.

Chibs grabs her arm…"Come on…come have a late dinner early breakfast with your old dad….do you have a place to stay? Stay with me…rent free…"

Willow stopped, "Ok, I guess, but I don't know how long I will be around. I have six bouts over the next two weeks. I train a lot and I go out a lot. Do you think you can handle that?"

Chibs smiled, "Yeah, just the chance to spend some time with you will be great."

They had stayed up till late in the night talking. Chibs had made her breakfast at his house. He enjoyed listening to her laugh. Willow usually didn't talk so it was a treat to have her sharing a beer with him and talking about how she loved the ring.

When he woke in the morning she had been asleep on the couch. He thought he wouldn't see her till that night. He had his head under the hood of a minivan when the sound of wolf whistles made him feel the need to see who was getting so much attention…unfortunately for him it was Willow.

She had left her dad's and decided a run was in order. She plugged in her iPod and strapped on her rebook runners and headed out. She hadn't planned on running to the garage but it was a wonderful day and she loved to run. She stopped winded in front of the garages when the cat calls started.

Happy had seen her the night before. He couldn't believe something that moved and looked like that came out of the Scot. Now sitting against his toolbox he couldn't believe how hot she looked wearing a white skin tight running top with black running shorts. Shit….he would sooo hit that….she had that innocent look, but yet you just know she would ride you like a cowgirl…..he shuddered.

He walked out, "Hey where's the Impala? Happy…remember me from last night?"

She smiled at him, "I decided to run, the impala is fine. And how could I forget you from last night?"

Chibs didn't like the attention that Willow was getting from his brothers, "Darling…what are you doing here? Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah…I went for a run…damn you have a bag and a ring just setting here. Do you mind if I hit the bag for awhile?"

"Ok, sure sweetie, let me just introduce you to the rest of the guys."

"I can hold the bag for you if you need me to." Juice smiled sweetly at her.

"She doesn't want you holding any bag for her you fucking creep." Happy sneered at Juice.

After intros to the rest of the club and Chibs making sure everyone knew this was his daughter, Willow headed toward the bag. Happy came out of the clubhouse.

"Hey I would be happy to spare with you."

"Sure that would be great."

Willow drew in her breath as he took off his shirt. There was something about a man with tats and a chiseled ab. "I guess you will play skins" she said smirking.

"I would rather you did, but Chibs would be serving my balls to me for dinner." Willow smiled sweetly and she landed one of her jabs. "But won't it be fun". A large smile danced across Happy's face.

Chibs was helping close up the garage when Gemma came out of the office.

"I see you have a daughter hanging around. Do you know why I think most girls should be drowned at birth?"

Chibs laughed, "No but I bet you will tell me."

"That…do you see all of them over there watching her with Happy…I am soo glad I am not you Chibs."

"She is a good girl Gemma you'll see she won't be any trouble."

"From your lips to God's ear Chibs….good night"

Chibs walked over to the ring. Happy and Willow stood by the ropes in deep conversation. Which was strange because Happy never talked…to anyone.

"Darling…let your old man give you a ride home."

"Coming…thanks for working out with me today…it was really fun."

"No problem…remember next time you get to play skins." With that Happy jumped off the ring and headed toward the club house. God she knew he was trouble….but after all….he just wanted to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two….Oh to be Happy

Happy spent most of that night helping Juice load a van out at the old warehouse. On their way back to the clubhouse they stopped by a small bar on the outskirts of Lodi. Juice and Happy sat at the bar watching the game waiting on food when Willow came in with a group of kids they recognized from the fights the night before.

Willow hadn't seen them. She had been drinking. Happy gripped his beer a little tighter. Willow began dancing with one of the college idiots. Willow let out a loud yell as the guy pinched her ass.

Happy kicked his stool back, Juice tried to calm him down, "Let's call Chibs, this is his call she isn't in trouble…wait why are you upset…"

It was too late…Happy didn't like that way Willow was being eyed like a piece of meat. He walked over to the table turning a chair around backward he sat down. "Hey Willow, who are your friends?"

Juice stood behind him. "Hey guys…these are my friends from the fights. We just tore up the clubs over by the college. I love how fun California is….."

Happy never stopped looking at the guy next to Willow. The guy started to feel more and more nervous. "Well we should get going."

"We just got here…where are we going?" The guy laughs nervously looking at Happy. "I think your friends want you to go home with them and I think you should."

Willow watches as the college guys file out the door. "You two just killed my fun for the night….a girl has to have fun or she will die of boredom!"

Happy continues to stare at her. Juice puts a hand on Happy's shoulder, "Why don't you take Willow to the van and I will get our food. I will call Chibs and find out where he is."

"He's on a run with Clay; he won't be back till tomorrow….hey Happy….why sooo serious?"

Willow explodes in laughter. Juice laughs to himself. Happy stands up and shots him a look, which makes Juice stop.

Happy drove the van into Teller Morrow. Willow had fallen asleep by the time they had hit Charming city limits. Juice had called Chibs and told him they had her. Happy could hear Chibs cursing on the other end. It seemed Miss Willow was one heck of a party girl when she wanted to be.

Happy opened the side of the van gently gathered her up and carried her into Chibs dorm room. Laying her on the bed he noticed when her skirt rode up that she had a small tat on her right hip of a willow tree. He slowly ran his hand down her bare arm. He heard Juice coming behind him. "Chibs said to dump her in here. I told him I thought you were staying tonight, I can stay if you don't want to."

Happy cleared his throat, "No brother it's all good. I will sleep on the floor next to the bed…no big deal."

In the middle of the night Willow rolled over she saw Happy sitting up against her father's dresser writing in a book. He looked up when she moved. She quickly closed her eyes. In the morning he was sound asleep on the floor. As she made her way to the bathroom she studied the ink on his back. She fought every urge in her body not to lay down next to him and run her hands down his back.

In the bathroom she realized he had changed her clothes she was wearing just her undies and a SAMCRO shirt. As luck would have it she couldn't shut the bathroom door because of where he was laying. So she quietly turned on the shower hoping not to wake him.

He heard her as soon as she began to stir in the bed. Having served a few stays at Stockdon he slept very lightly. Once she was in the shower he sat up wiping his face off with his hands. When he glanced across the room he noticed there was a mirror that gave a clear shot of her in the shower. He watched as the water softly hit her body. He smiled when she accidently dropped the soap and he got a wonderful rear shot of her bending over to pick it up.

Chibs was pissed. He had traveled almost all night to get here. How embarrassing having two of his brothers find her shitfaced. This must be why he had been an absent tee father. He burst thru his dorm room door. "Willow Marie Telford, Happy what the fuck are you doing brother?"

Happy had heard Chibs coming and quickly got himself back into sleeping position. He liked Chibs, he could take Chibs, be he liked him so he thought playing dumb was his best defense. "I stayed in here last night. She had the bed. I thought she might get sick, but she must have your Scottish stomach. Now that you are here I will head to my dorm."

Chibs eyed him suspiciously, Happy was honest to a fault, but still he wasn't sure that his brother had just been watching over his daughter. "Well thanks for bring her arse back and taking care of her. I saw Juice asleep out on the couches. I can take it from here brother."

Even over the shower Willow heard her father's voice. Great this should be fun. Turning off the water and wrapping in a towel she stepped into the bedroom. "So because I slept in the same room with a man I must have fucked him."

"Hey language….and don't talk that way toward your father, I don't give a shit how old you are….I don't want to ever think about that. What were you thinking going out last night with some stupid shits we don't know?"

Willow began gathering her clothes, having a horrible time finding her bra. "Well I was thinking I could beat the shit out of most men that would try anything. I am not one of these whores you hang onto here."

Before Chibs could stop himself he slapped her across her face, "You little girl don't know anything about my life here."

A fury came over her. How dare he touch her, "That shot was free, the next time old man be ready to be hit back." Grabbing what she could of her clothes she disappeared in the bathroom slamming the door so hard the mirror on the wall fell and break into a million pieces. Chibs laid back on his bed, "Christ!"

She stood in front of the sink grabbing the edges of the porcelain and breathing trying to get her breathing under control. Her mother had always said her father had the same effect on her. Standing there she got herself under control. She dressed and headed out the clubhouse door. Chibs was waiting for her on his bike to drive her home. She got on the back throwing a small tried smile toward Happy as they pulled away.

Later Happy was straightening his room up when he came across her bra. It was a beautiful mix of black lace and cotton. He rubbed it under his fingers. He was smelling the scent when Juice burst in the door. "Wow brother do I need to know something?" Happy scowled and shoved Willow's bra into an open drawer. "Do you knock?" Juice happily flopped into the nearby chair. He thought for a moment…"Was that Willow's…because that is just wrong not to mention…" Before he can finish Happy turns and growls at him. "I am leaving….but just remember man….that is Chibs' daughter."

Happy turned his attention back to his room. But the whole time Juice's words remained in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three….you win some you lose some

She had a match in three days. Willow began training hard. Chibs couldn't believe the discipline the girl controlled. She ran miles every day and if she wasn't running she was at the gym. Willow was enjoying staying with her father. She had never really stayed with him when she was a kid. After her run she was eating a piece of toast and drinking a cup of coffee when Happy knocked on the door. She went to the door her hair a mess and a small spot of jelly on the front of her running shirt.

"Hey Happy what's going on?"

"Nothing is Chibs here?"

"Yup come on in….I will leave the two of you alone I need to grab a shower."

Happy grabbed her arm, "No I want you to hear this. Chibs, brother, I want permission to take Willow out tonight. We have that hospital run today and I want her to go with me."

Willow was floored. Chibs almost spit his coffee across the room. "You want my permission?" He couldn't believe that Happy was asking him for permission. He looked at Willow she was glowing; her eyes hadn't left Happy's. Happy looked green. "Ok, if she wants to go with you today….we can talk later if you two have fun today."

"Cool, can you bring her to the clubhouse?"

Chibs smiled, "Sure, see you in an hour."

Happy looked at her, "See you then".

And with that he turned and left for his ride. Willow stood looking at her father. "He didn't even let me answer."

Chibs laughed, "That boy must really, really like you. He never talks let alone pull something like this. Do you realize if I didn't want him around you I could have his cut for just asking?"

"Really? So he just went out on a limb for me?"

Chibs stood and kissed her forehead, "Yes dear he did. Don't break his fuckin heart."

Willow had tried on at least ten outfits before Chibs started bitching her out for the time. She settled on jeans, her black medium heeled boots, a black lace cami covered by her favorite leather jacket. When they pulled up to the clubhouse Happy was nervously leaning on his ride. Willow kissed her dad's cheek, "Have fun, but not too much fun darling, remember daddy will be here." She smiled at him and walked toward Happy.

He wasn't sure what madness had driven him to ask her to the hospital run. He just knew he wanted to be with her. Since the night they had spent together he could get her out of his mind. He watched her walk toward him. Her tits were perky and bounced just enough as she approached him. "Hey you ready? I have never done this before what do we do that has to do with the hospital?" Happy grabbed the two stuffed bears from his saddle bag. "We take these. We ride all together and ride to the hospital. It brings awareness to the kids in the burn unit. And it is a nice ride. Afterward the Oregon charter is having a party near the hospital. I will probably box, thought it might be nice to have you in my corner. You know the winner usually gets a kiss."

Willow blushed; she loved the way he looked at her with his eyes piercing her soul. She absently ran her hand along his cut. "Really a kiss you say."

Chibs saw the chemistry between the two of them. He wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter laying up against one of his brothers. He cleared his throat, "Ok, you two break it up father present."

"Sorry brother, just talking"

"Yeah well let's get moving and you two can talk later, while I am shitfaced…deal."

Willow laughed as Chibs made his way to his bike. She looked at Happy with an innocent smile.

"Awesome, you know I have never ridden with anyone but Chibs. Let me know if I do something wrong."

"I am sure you will be fine. Just snuggle in tight. I like my lady to ride tight against me while I ride."

Willow smiled, his lady, not yet anyway, "I think I can do that."

The ride for the hospital was beautiful. Happy enjoyed every time she nestled by his ear. She loved watching the thousands of chrome bikes move together. After the drop off they went to the party. Happy led her toward a chair by the ring. He sat down pulling her into his lap. She sat there quietly as he talked with several of his brothers from the NOMAD charter. When it was time to fight he took off his cut and shirt handing them to her. Happy stretched out and flexed every muscle in his upper chest. He was breathtaking. The lights from the ring just reflected the tattoos. He smiled at her when he saw she was checking him out. "Kiss for luck?"

She stood on the ring outside the corner. He leaned in against the ropes. She moved her face so close to his, turning at the last minute and whispering in his ear. "Win and you get your kiss." She made sure she brushed her lips gently on his ear lobe.

He smiled huge stomping his foot on the mat…."DAMN…!". The bell rang and he set to his opponent. Happy made quick work of the guy in just three rounds. Willow stared up at him she loved watching him move in the ring. He turned to her and raised his arm signaling silently that she owed him something. She crawled under the ropes. He was bleeding slightly from his bottom lip and the sweat was rolling off him. She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his fierce dark eyes. He couldn't help how horny she made him. There was something about her, it took all his energy to hold himself together around her, and he was a man known for being stoic. He leans down his lips brush hers; he gently tries to invite himself into her mouth, finding her welcome he kisses her passionately. He feels her body shudder against his. He is snapped into reality by the sound of Chibs, "For Christ Weep Happy…I am standing right here."

Happy and Willow withdraw from the kiss and laughing look at each other, both a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry Chibs, just collecting my prize for the night."

"That better be the only prize you get tonight….I haven't had enough to drink for this shit."

Happy jumped from the ring turns and lift Willow down. "You trying to get my old man pissed at me?"

"No madam I plan on seeing you the right way, I can fuck anyone. I think you are more than a fucking buddy."

"Boy, you are a charmer aren't you?"

Just then a drunken member from the Tacoma charter walks over. "I lost a lot of money on your Latino ass. I should have bet on her. I bet she could take your ass, hell what am I saying I want to take that ass."

Before Willow knew what to do Happy shoved her out of the way. He was all over the guy. Blood was spraying out of the guys left eye socket as Chibs, Opie, and Jax pulled him off the guy.

Happy spit on him, "Don't you ever fucking talk to my lady like that you son of a whore."

Chibs pulls him back toward Willow, "Easy killer, he didn't touch her."

Happy starts to move back toward the guy, "MOTHER FUCKER…"

Chibs grabs Happy's face, "Knock it off your point is made brother….your scaring the girl."

Willow watched clinging to his shirt and cut in her hands. The truth was it was hot. He was pissed because someone insulted her. She just stood watching thinking how much she wished her father wasn't with them on this ride. Happy came over to her, she handed him his shirt. He didn't look at her face. He was pissed he lost his temper in front of her. She probably thought he was a complete fucker.

Willow held up his cut for him. He looked at her, she smiled at him. She slowly helped him put his cut on, taking time to slowly run her hand slyly across his ass. She then grabbed his hands and began helping him remove the tape.

As the party began winding down Willow had been making the rounds. She talked with the other old ladies and even enjoyed watching Bobby trying to pick up on women that were too young to be his daughter. Happy sat with his beer and watched her. She just fit into his world so perfectly.

Chibs was finally shitfaced enough that he thought he could approach the question of where they were sleeping for the night. He grabbed her hand and gently led her out to the bike. "I brought my sleeping bag, it sleeps two, how about we lay out here under the stars, or would you rather stay with Chibs?"

For the first time Willow felt nervous. "No, I would love to sleep under the stars with you." Happy rolled out the sleeping bag took off his boots and slipped in. Taking off his shirt. He reached his hand out for Willow. She kicked off her boots and took his hand.

Happy helped her down into the sleeping bag. They cuddled close together. He wanted so badly to treat her like a croweater….he wanted her sooo badly. He gently kissed her cupping her breast as he did. A soft whimper rose from the back of her throat. He kissed her a little rougher. He slipped his hand under the soft lace of her cami. She moaned when his hand touched her bare breast.

"So this is where we are sleeping then." Happy looked up to see a very red faced Chibs.

"Yes….we were just saying good night."

Chibs threw his sleeping bag next to them on the ground. "Great…well I will sleep here…this looks like the best spot. Right my little Willow girl?"

Willow was mortified. "Sounds great daddy. Happy and I were just saying good night."

They lay wrapped in each other's arms both of them watching Chibs. Once he seemed asleep, Happy leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Your dad is the best birth control ever invented." Willow chuckled

"You bet your arse I am and I am also a light sleeper, good night Romeo."

That made Happy and Willow laugh. She fell asleep cuddled up with Happy. It was a good thing her father could see that his hand had never left her breast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four….no dirty fighting here

She sat the next night wrapping her hands and getting ready for her fight. She had one bout tonight and Chibs had invited the whole MC. She was fighting a fairly green fighter. She was standing with her hair back when she heard Happy and Chibs enter the locker room. "Willow dear….where are you? Oh hello". She heard the screams of the other ladies as they entered the locker room.

"Over here dad, sorry girls…these two lunatics are with me."

Chibs had already been drinking, "Look at our girl Happy…she is gonna kick some arse tonight."

Happy took a long eye full of Willow. "She sure is."

"Well baby girl just wanted to wish you luck…everyone is here. Hope you win because we put some cash down. Ok, hug me."

Willow smiled as she hugged her father. Happy came over toward her she thought she would get a hug for luck for him. His eyes laughed at her as he got very close to her, turning quickly he whispered, "Only if you win…." She slapped at him as he and Chibs left to find their seats.

When her bout was called she could never remember having that many people ever cheer for her. She entered the ring and nodded toward the club. The bell rang and the fight was on. She was holding her own till the end of the first when the other girl got nervous and threw a kick in that knocked Willow to the ground. She struggled to get up, she knew almost immediately the bitch had broken her ribs. The referee was in the other corner, Willow began stripping off her gloves, she would be damned if some little red headed bitch was gonna take her down in front of Happy and the MC with a fucking cheap shot. When the referee turned around Willow set on the girl bare knuckled. Working on her mid section she hurt rib after rib crack. The referee disqualified both of the them. As Willow stood in her corner listening to the MC giving screams and wolf calls she walked over and kicked the bitch in the ribs. With that the referee kicked her out of the arena.

Undressing she was pissed she had lost the match. She had lost the MC money. She wasn't sure what Chibs would say. But she wasn't going to be disrespected by some stupid bitch that had just started boxing. She shoved her bag on her shoulder and made her way out the back door. When she swung open the door Happy scooped her up and twirled her around. She winced as her ribs cracked. Happy sat her down, "You alright babe?" She was so pissed, "Yeah, I think that taint broke my rib." He ran his hand down her cheek, "Well if it makes you feel better I am sure you broke all of hers."

Chibs waited nearby on his bike, "Nice fight darling…you are a bad ass….I am so glad you didn't let that little cunt get the better of you. Happy has offered to take you home. I have some club business and then I will be home. Where you sleep on the couch. So Happy promised he would be gone by the time I get there. And by judging from your face when he touched your side, broken ribs will be your birth protection tonight."

"I love you to daddy." She watched as he took off. Happy grabbed her bag hooking it to the bike. She climbed on behind him, cursing her ribs. "Let's get you home".

He dropped her at the house and went to get something for dinner. Willow took off her shirt and winced at the sight of the blue shade developing on her left side. Shit this would take forever to heal. She got into the shower allowing the warm water to do some magic. She got out of the shower grabbed her towel and realized she had left her clothes in the living room. She listened popped her head out of the door and decided that Happy hadn't made it back yet. She hummed as she headed toward the dresser that Chibs had hidden in the corner of the room. When she dropped the towel, she realized that she wasn't alone.

He had come back and sat at the kitchen table that looked directly into the living room. He listened as she turned off the water. He was going to yell out to her when she appeared in nothing but a towel. He rubbed his hands on the top of his jeans. Jesus….Chibs was going to murder him. When she dropped the towel revealing her three tattoos he had never seen before, he let out a loud breath. Willow spun around grabbing for the towel. She was ten shades red. "I didn't know you were here. I am so sorry."

Happy crossed the room to her. Taking her wet hair into his hands he kissed her long and hard. She let go of the towel she felt her bare body press up against his cut. He gently picked her up and laid her on the couch. Taking off his cut and laying on top of her. She winced at his weight. Kissing her neck he pulled himself together. "We need to tape your ribs; this isn't going to happen tonight. Not that I don't want to…I really, really do but I don't want to hurt you."

Happy goes into the bathroom and gathers together some tape. "Babe, come in here so I can wrap you up good and tight. Willow sits shirtless on the edge of the tub as he wraps her ribs. She tries hard not to make any noise as he places each strip. Once he is done he stares at her and jokingly he grabs her nipple and gives it a small pull. "Ok, get dressed I will get you some dinner….please place baggie clothes on…I don't know if I can handle anything cute and lacey tonight. If you do that I might have to make Juice give me head later."

She laughs as he heads toward the kitchen. She appears a few minutes later in white sleeper boxers and a blue SAMCRO tee. Happy shakes his head, "Nope didn't help you could be wearing a garbage bag and I would still want to jump you tonight." She comes up behind him and puts her head on his back. "Sorry". Happy turns and gingerly holds her kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry, Juicy is very gentle." They laugh.

A few minutes later Chibs arrives. "Brother we got trouble. Need everyone back at the compound."

After one of the longest Chapels of his life Happy started back toward his dorm. He was so tried and he had to head to Tacoma to help with the shipment of the Irish guns in the morning.

Chibs stopped him. "Buy you a drink brother. I think we need to talk."

Happy sighed. "Sure". He ran his hands over his smooth head and eased into a chair.

"We need to talk about Willow girl. I know you really like her and part of me is ok with that."

"Which part isn't." Happy asked staring intensively into his glass.

"She isn't a croweater, not some whore to be passed around. If one of my brothers has an interest I want it to be a life time thing, not a quickie in the back or in some sleeping bag. I have done a shit job as her father and I be damned if I let her down now. If you want my daughter give her a crow…if she is your old lady of her free will. I will give you my blessing. As long as you know I will kill you if you ever, ever hurt her. Think about that while you are in Tacoma. If you decide it isn't worth it we are still brothers no harm done."

"I appreciate you coming to me. I will give it thought."

After embracing Chibs he walked to his dorm where he showered and crashed into bed. His phone vibrated he checked his text, _Laying here….can't get you off my mind….hope you are ok…Will_

Smiling he closed the phone.

The next morning Willow was up early for a run. She stepped on the front porch to find a brown bag with her name on it. Opening it she found two rolls of tape and a card with a happy face smile on it. Inside it read, _Have to go to Tacoma, be back in three days, need to see you afterward. – Happy_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five…..put up or shut up

Happy had made sure the clubhouse was going to be cleared out for his talk with Willow. He sat looking at the tattoo needle. If she said yes he was ready to give her the crow. He knew…he just knew this girl would get him. But he wanted to do it in his own way.

He heard her Impala pull up. She stepped out wearing a long sleeve sheer red top with a black bra underneath. He grabbed her into his chest for a long hug. Then tipping her chin back he kissed her. She loved the smell of leather and musk that rolled off him. "How were your mom and aunt?" She said trying to figure out where this talk was going.

"I need to take you somewhere and then we can talk."

She touched his arm, "Is everything ok?"

"Yup just climb on….it won't take long. Just something you need to see."

They drove out toward the warehouse. Happy stopped the bike near a ravine. Standing up he helped her off the bike. "Follow me." She walked for what seemed like hours.

Happy walked a bit ahead as on some secret mission. He stopped in a clearing. "Here"

She looked around, "What am I looking at?"

"Their graves, people I have killed for the club. I like it Willow. It is what I do if the club needs me to. I kill people who hurt this club. Because of this in ten years I have never offered a woman a crow. I will never be anything but a Son. The club is my life. Now you know what kind of monster I am. You decide if you want the crow."

He turned and walked back out of the woods. She hugged herself. She was scared to ask him any questions in his current state. She did her best to keep up with him. When they returned to the bike he silently helped her on. The ride back seemed fast, or maybe Happy wanted it to be fast. He had poured out his heart to her. She knew him, who he was.

He got off the bike and walked into the clubhouse. She followed him. He went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He got two glasses and poured. She stood studying him. "What is the book you were writing in that night you brought me home?"

He couldn't believe that was her first question, "A writing book, one of my mandated prison shrinks said it might help with my bad dreams. Any other questions?"

"Why are you doing this? We have only known each other a few weeks."

"I am a man that knows what makes sense. You are a rough woman who can handle this life. I think you can handle me. I am a quiet man. I have never asked anyone to take a crow before. If you ask me a question be sure you want the answer, because I will tell you."

She took the whole shot glass in one shallow, feeling the burn all the way down. "If I take the crow what will it mean?"

He stared at her for a minute, "You will belong to me and I will belong to you. The only way it comes off easy is if I leave. If you leave me it gets brunt off."

"Seems like a lot of risk for me. So if this doesn't work out you burn the tattoo off me?"

"No, I would never hurt you. I care too much for you to hurt you. If you take the crow, Chibs will let us be together. I will tat you and then you will tat me, then we will seal the deal. Your choice."

Happy took another shot of whiskey. He was waiting for her to bolt for the door. She sat at the table with the tattoo needle, "Where do you want to put it, Hap?" He walked to the table, his heart was racing, she had said yes. Standing over her he ran his hand down her cheek bone and continued to her wrist. "Here so whenever another man sees your hand he will see the crow and know it's hands off."

He pulled the chair up to her and got the needle ready. He had done dozens of crows for other old ladies but never his. She sat and watched as he etched the crow into her skin. When he was finished and had wiped it down. He gently kissed it, "Didn't hurt to bad did it, Will?" She stood up and kissed his head, "No baby it didn't hurt too bad." He took off his shirt. "Now do me".

She held the needle in her hands. She had tattoos but she had never given one. "I don't want to hurt you….I can't." He guided her to the same spot on his arm to match hers. "I do them on myself all the time. We are going to tat your name right here, so chicks know hands off." She helped him tat her name on his arm. When they were done, Happy picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the pool table and laid her down. Kicking off his pants he laid fully naked on top of her. First kissing her nose, then working his way down he slipped off her shirt and bra. He took two handfuls of her breast, greedily putting them into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back as he began removing her jeans. Now both naked he eases in between her legs. She groans as he slides inside her. She digs her nails into his back, when the two of them finally climax they lay together intertwined on the pool table.

They end up in his dorm room. Happy settles into bed with a smile on his face. At about two o'clock in the morning Willow is woken by Happy thrashing next to her in bed. She rolls over and tries to wake him. He flies at her in a fury grabbing her by the neck, "Happy it's me…please baby you are hurting me."

He jumps off the bed when he realizes what he has done. He begins slapping himself in the head, "Stupid mother fucker, I should have known…what was I thinking?"

Willow goes to him, "Baby I am fine, are you ok? Look just a little read mark, nothing that won't go away. Please settle down. I am fine."

She rushes out to the clubhouse where she grabs the bottle of whiskey they had used earlier. He is sitting staring into space on the edge of the bed. "I could have hurt you."

She shakes her head, "Yes, but you didn't, so please settle down. Take a drink. It's too late now…can't get rid of me, I have a crow." She says kneeling down to look in his face.

He hugs her and they fall bad on the bed, "I am sorry, I would never on purpose hurt you."

"We will have to work on those bad dreams. Start helping you have some good ones."

The next morning they showered together. Enjoying every moment together. Happy reaches around and soaps off the front of Willow, she leans her head back enjoying the moment. He whispers to her, "You know I am a total pervert right."

Willow smiles sinfully, "I hope so."

After dressing they hear the clubhouse coming alive. Happy walks her out to her car. Chibs is just parking from a run Clay had sent him on to Oregon. Willow has her arm wrapped around Happy's waist.

Willow releases Happy to kiss her dad, "Hey dad, I got a new tattoo last night, want to see?" She flashes him her crow.

Chibs smiles, "Good job son," Happy just smiles back at him.

"Well I will let you boys work, you two let me know what's going on later. Remember I have a match tonight. Prize bout."

Willow leans over and kisses her father's cheek. Then she walks over and kisses her man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six….just a touch of love

Happy waited outside of the locker room waiting for Willow. She had her first prize bout and he just wanted to wish her luck. He noticed one of the women kept coming in and out purposely brushing up against him every time. He couldn't help noticing she did have nice tits, but he wasn't dumb. His lady was less than thirty feet away and her father was three hundred the other direction.

"I am so sorry baby, you lost?" The blonde said making sure her cleavage heaved heavily on the last word.

Happy just smiled, "No just waiting on someone."

The blonde ran her fingers alone the ridge of his cut. "Maybe I can be her."

Just then Happy looked up to find Willow staring at him. "Nope no one is like her."

Willow placed her hand on the blond bitch's shoulder. "Can I help you sweetie?"

The blonde looked at her sweetly, "No honey just making sure your man had someone to keep him entertained."

Willow nodded her head as the blond disappeared in the locker room. She turned to see Happy smirk. "Don't think you are innocent."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "Baby, girls hit on me all the time, I only care about you. I was waiting for you instead of storming the locker room like your pops does; I figured I would be killed if I did that."

She smiled and leaned into him. Looking up at him she kissed his chin. Enjoying the scruff of his goat tee. "I have to go; please try to keep my pop sober enough so he sees my bout."

As she walked into the dressing room she checked the fight listing. A smile spread across her face. Her bout was with the blond. She knew she would win tonight.

When the blond entered the ring for the prize bout, Happy ran his hand over his face. He leaned toward Chibs, "She is gonna win, unless she is disqualified."

Chibs looked at him, "I know"

"No, she just found that girl hitting on me while I waited outside the locker room."

"Shit son, we need to make a bet now! This is awesome! That bitch doesn't have a chance."

Willow entered the ring. She crossed herself at the sound of the bell. Looking up she smiled at the blond. The blonde's eyes became huge. Willow delivered three quick jabs at her nose. Blood ran down her face. Willow stepped back waited then delivered three more jabs to the nose. The blond screamed. The referee stopped to check her. She signaled she would continue. She landed two side shots to Willow's ribs. Willow whined, she wasn't done with that pretty face yet. Two rights connected with the blonde's right cheek. Willow danced back smiling at her work, but it was a bit lopped sided. She delivered two quick jabs to the left cheek on the blonde. Willow backed up and delivered a fast upper cut sending the blonde down on the mat fast, sending teeth and blood spraying across the mat. The referee raised her hand in victory. Looking in the stands she saw Happy and Chibs whistling and screaming in delight.

Chibs stood smiling as the guy counted the money into his hand. "Thank you brother…nice doing business with you."

He walked over toward Happy who was waiting in a nearby chair. Happy was spread out with his feet up on another chair. He had to work tonight and he wasn't sure how he would tell Willow. He wanted to go celebrate but he had club business to attend too. Several thousand dollars had disappeared from the Oregon charters safe and their charter members were riding up for SAMCRO to get to the bottom of it. Which meant that Happy would be working to get to the bottom of which one of them took the money.

Chibs sat down next to him, "She will understand, she knew this is how things would be. We can take her out to celebrate tomorrow."

Happy started to his feet as she approach, "Easy for you to say you're her dad, she can't kill you. Me she can torture, maimed, shot."

Chibs smiled, that was true, Happy was fucked.

Willow smiled at her dates, "Hello gentlemen, where are we going to celebrate tonight? Drinks are on me!" She said squealing as she displayed her take home from the purse.

Happy touched her cheek; she could tell he wasn't in a good mood. "What's wrong?"

Chibs broke the silence, "We have a thing we have to take care of, we might have to celebrate tomorrow baby, sorry."

She pulled away a little from the two of them. Happy could tell she was pissed. "Why don't I drop you at the clubhouse, you can stay there tonight. Your pop and I will wake you when we get back and take you for breakfast."

She nodded her head quietly, "Sure, I am sure that will work."

Happy sighed. On the ride over to the clubhouse Willow never spoke a word. She was crushed her first real prize fight win and she had no one to celebrate with. When they arrived there were several bikes that Willow didn't recognize.

When the three of them entered the clubhouse, Chibs yelled over the noise, "Hey brothers, my daughter won her first large purse prize fight, making over thirty five grand for the club!"

Willow couldn't believe the pats on the back and wolf calls. Happy laid his arm around her shoulders making sure his grip was strong. He knew she was pissed and he also knew he wanted anyone that was watching them to know she was with him. Happy had a reputation within the MC world, and everyone knew anything that what belonged to Happy Lohman WAS Happy Lohman's property.

She took her things back to his room making sure to leave everything as neat as she found it. One thing that Happy liked was order and any mess could set him off. She brushed out her hair, put on Happy's favorite white tank top and sleeping boxers. She was starving they had been gone for an hour so she figured it was safe to wander out and grab something from the kitchen.

Steve Newberry was a prospect from the Oregon charter. He had been left at the bar to clean up after the mess the guys had made. Steve was twenty three with a jet black fohawk which he wrapped with a blue dew rag. His tattooed arms flexed as he broomed the clubhouse of SAMCRO.

Willow stopped in the hallway and checked out the guy brooming. Happy had said that girls were always hitting on him, why couldn't she flirt she didn't think it would hurt and it might entertain her for the night.

"Hey do you need any help?"

Steve looked up and his pants became two sizes smaller. "No, I got this, can I get you something?"

Willow smiled; she thought how easy it was to entertain herself. The boys should get called away more often. "Nope, I was going to cook something, can I make you a steak."

Steve smiled, "I would love something meat like." His smile indicating he wasn't talking about food.

They sat talking for hours. Willow had even helped him clean up the kitchen. She was sitting causally in a chair with her leg up on another pouring them both another shot when she heard the bikes pull up. Steve had his hand laying on one of her legs. He had seen the crow and knew she was someone's old lady, but he had enjoyed the evening with her. He figured whoever her old man was he wasn't spending enough time with her and if she did stray it would be their fault. Ladies like Willow needed to be entertained.

Happy was the first one in the clubhouse with Chibs a close second. Happy saw red, he walked over to the kid with his hand on Willow's leg. "Is that your hand on my old ladies' leg?"

Willow stood up trying to convince him that what he was thinking isn't what had happened, what she saw in Happy's face, she was frightened. "Baby, please we were just talking, Steve was keeping me company while I waited for you to get back."

Happy's face never turned. He took one of his hands and pushed her away. "Was that your hand on her leg?"

Chibs grabbed Willow by the shoulders, he whispered, "Let him go darling, you can't save the kid and the kid has to learn."

The prospect from Oregon never had a chance. Happy exploded, picking the kid off the floor with one hand wrapped around his throat he threw him into the jukebox. Blood poured out from the back of the prospects head. Happy picked him up and drug him to the stripper pole in the middle of the floor taking his arm and putting it on the platform he kicked the middle of the kid's arm snapping it into two pieces.

"Enough, he has learned Happy, kid just in case you didn't know this is Happy Lohman and that lady you were speaking to is HIS old lady."

Happy grabbed a beer bottle from Bobby grabbed Willow's arm and drug her back toward the dorm room. He sat on the bed staring at her. "Did you do that on purpose?"

She stood against the door with her arms crossed, "Did I do what?"

"Did you want him to come on to you, so I would kill him? Because I don't think you realize I would kill a man for a look he gave you. I think that is something you need to remember the next time a hand touches you anywhere."

Happy slammed the door to the bathroom. He took a long shower, he needed it. He changed into his boxers and quietly opened the door. She was already in bed. He knew he had overreacted but he would never tell her. He slipped into bed next to her gently drawing her body close to his.

The next morning when she awoke he was gone. When she asked around she found out he had loaded up and headed to Tacoma early that morning. She loaded her stuff into the Impala. As she sat in the car her phone buzzed, _had to clear my head, you make me crazy, but I like it, Hap_

She stared at the cell. Happy Lohman was one man who would always challenge her; a small smile touched her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven….part of the club

Happy had been gone for three weeks. He had texted just a few times. Her pop told her that his mother was really sick and that he was fine. Though, Chibs was worried about him too, he knew Happy was upset with himself losing his temper in front of her like that. He hated to see Willow beating herself up too. She had taken a job at the local gym and had become fast friends with Juice's little friend Renee. The two of them spent a lot time together clubbing when Juice was away.

Willow had taken her winnings and bought herself her own bike. Chibs was having a blast teaching her how to ride. She was catching on fast. He wasn't sure what Happy would think about his old lady riding, but as long as she didn't make him ride bitch why did he care.

Happy and Jax had stopped at the '_Silk Purse'_ for a quick drink before they headed into Charming. It was the run of the mill cowboy/biker bar. And on Saturday nights drinks for ladies were half price. They were sitting in the corner, when Happy saw Willow walk in with a cute blond he knew to be Renee, Juice's lady. They were laughing and dancing with each other while they waited in line at the bar. He noticed how the other guys in the bar were also watching them. He sent a quick text to Juice on his phone as he made his way over to the ladies.

Willow had made it to the bar; her arm was thrown over Renee's shoulder. When the bartender came over they made their order laughing about the guys were dancing with at the last club. They always used the 'Silk Purse' to finish up their evenings. Willow was leaning into the bar when she felt someone run their hand up her skirt. Turning she threw a left hook hoping to catch the fucker off guard. Her fist was caught by Happy's hand. He smiled, "Nice to see you too."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Happy stroked her cheek and kissed her, he was ravenous he couldn't believe he had been gone so long. "Hey baby".

She looked into his dark eyes as he looked her up and down. "Chibs approved this outfit so don't give me any shit." She heard giggling behind her and turned to see Renee knocking Juice to the ground and covering him with kisses. "Did you call him?"

Happy just shrugged, "Got you to myself now don't I?"

He led her back to the table where they spent the next forty minutes drinking and eating.

Happy watched her as her face glowed as her and Renee talked about their misadventures that night. He had found someone that had such a lust for life, she made him sane, for the first time in his life he felt whole. He had told his mother before he left Tacoma that next time he came out he was coming with her.

Renee rode home with Juice, so that left Willow to drive home alone. "Why don't we pick it up in the morning? I would really like to take you back to the clubhouse with me. What do you say?"

Willow nodded. Happy checked in with the bartender telling him they would be back in the morning for her car. As she climbed on the back of the bike she playfully pinched both his nipples. "Hey, don't start something you can't finish young lady. I would hate to punish you."

Willow threw her head back releasing a laugh that filled the air.

When they got to the clubhouse several of the members were dancing with their old ladies. The day before the execution date for Otto Delaney had come down and the mood was dark at the clubhouse. Happy pulled her to him never setting down his beer they swayed back and forth to the music. He kissed her tenderly; he loved the sweet taste of her, almost like eating a rich chocolate. She looked at him with her hazel bedroom eyes and slowly guided him back toward the dorm rooms. She locked the door and pushed him onto the bed.

She slowly untied the front of her top. Slowly allowing her shirt to fall to the floor. Happy sat back on his elbows reaching up to caress the front of her tight stomach. He sat fully up and kissed her belly and slowly began pulling off her skirt. Underneath she had fishnets and a pair of red lace panties. He looked up at her; she reached down and kissed him straddling him on the bed. He worked at her bra until her breast were free. She moaned as he rolled her over onto her back. He pulled off the fish nets and panties. Then laying his large tattooed hand on her stomach he ran his tongue to her and gently kissed parts of her that he had never touched before. For a man that spent his business hours inflecting punishment, he was a gentle lover, and he enjoyed taking his time with her.

After they were finished they laid wrapped together. He had his head on her chest and was gently massaging the other breast. She lay rubbing his shaved head. He sighed, "I missed you."

"Really? I was worried you might not come back after last time I spent the night here."

"Yeah, well, I can't handle seeing another man touch you. It takes me to my dark place."

She kissed his head, "No one will touch me baby I never meant to upset you. I hope you can forgive me. How's your mom?"

"It was rough for a few days, but she is doing better. I want to take you to Tacoma next time I go."

She smiled; he wanted to take her to meet his mom, "Ok, I would like that."

Happy looked at her, "Chibs said you are learning to ride, Do you like it?"

She rolled over on her belly. "Well it accord to me that you will be gone sometimes for weeks and I love to ride on the back of a bike. This way if you are gone I can ride by myself, no chance in you finding me on someone else's bike unless it's pops of course."

Happy slapped her ass, "That's right, I think she should let me tattoo my name right there on that ass cheek just so if your clothes ever fall off guys will see my name and know."

"Is that right, you want to write your name on me, the crow isn't enough for my baby."

They spent the rest of the night playing around. She even let him tattoo his name on her ass. He smiled more than she had ever seen him before. In the morning she dressed and was ready to hop on the back of the back when he pushed her up front. "You are gonna let me ride your bike?"

He smiled, "Kinda, I am gonna ride over you. Let you get the feel for how the bike should feel and in return I get to touch your boobs at every light." He smiled moving his eyebrows up and down.

The ride to the 'Silk Purse' was the most fun she had EVER had in her life. His hands were so busy at every light. Her cheeks were red from laughing. She had hoped things would be like this forever with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight….one stupid move

Willow loved working at the gym. Happy and her dad were gone a lot and she kept busy there. After her shifts a lot of nights she would spare with one of the other employees, Sam. Sam was six foot something wonderful to look at. A little too pretty for her taste but she enjoyed sparing with him. Happy was pretty secure because he had picked her up several nights and seen Sam. So it really surprised her that Happy was so angry when she got home that night.

Happy had been out on a run and couldn't wait to see her. He figured he would surprise her and show up at her work. What he saw sent lightening threw his veins. As he rounded the corner to the boxing area he saw Jacob Hale's oldest son leaning against the ropes making a move on his lady.

Sam was inspecting her cheek. "Sorry about that hit, I thought you were going to block."

She laughed, "Yeah, because I am suppose to block every shot you throw."

Sam rested his head on her head, "Sorry. I get a little too carried away."

"At least you give me a challenge." She jumped down off the mat and headed home.

Happy had left before she saw him. He rode straight to her house. Chibs opened the door with a cold chicken leg in his hand. "Come in brother, where's our girl."

He could tell after so many years with Happy that something was wrong. "Why is it every time I am not right with her I find her with a guy laying hands on her?"

Chibs rolled his eyes as Happy told him what had happened. "Brother you need to talk this out with her. Did they kiss? No. Were they too close? Sure. But you need to talk to her."

Just then Willow came in the door smiling. "Hey you two! I missed…."

"You and me now , bedroom."

Happy grabbed her arm and took her to Chibs' room.

She sighed this jealous thing was getting old, "What did I do now?"

Happy stood with his arms folded. "Your little boxing buddy. Why do you let him touch you?"

She was floored, "You were spying on me?"

"I won't call it spying, I was looking for you."

She started toward him, fire in her eyes, "Did you wait and say anything to me? No, you just jump to your God damn conclusions. Well FUCK you, for your information Sam is very gay and that is the only reason I spare with him. Now get the FUCK out of my house."

With that she locked herself in the bathroom. Happy walked defeated out and waved bye to Chibs.

Chibs was standing on the porch smoking when she came out of the house. She had herself all dolled up. "Where are you going I think Hap headed to the clubhouse."

She laughed, "Nope not tonight pops, I am heading to a party I was invited to in Lodi. Might even get laid if I feel like it."

Chibs turned and looked at her, he could tell she had reached her boiling point; she had his temper after all. "Go inside get ready for bed and sleep on it."

She couldn't believe he was talking to her like this, "No, I am not a little girl. I refuse to put up with this shit from both of you."

Chibs moved a bit closer to her. "Now you are pissing me off missy, go inside and get ready for bed. I refuse to let you do something that is going to kill your relationship with Hap. You aren't just my daughter anymore, you are an old lady. Now to bed."

She headed into the house defeated. She forced herself to lie down on the couch. She had just started to drift off when she heard a bike pull up. She pulled the blanket closer to her chin.

Happy came into the house. Chibs meet him at the door. "Brother I think it is smart of you to stay. Do you need me to get you anything?"

Happy held up his sleeping bag, "Nope I am covered. I like sleeping on the floor most of the time."

Chibs headed to bed and Happy put his sleeping bag on the floor next to Willow on the floor. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the bag.

She had her eyes just barely opened. She studied his body as he undressed. Once he was in the bag, she slipped in beside him. He rolled over to say something and she crushed her lips to his. He grabbed her hair and gave it a small tug. Something about her father maybe walking in on them made her even hornier. She straddled him. He sucked in his breath when she took off her top. She worked her way backward in the sleeping bag and found his cock ready for her. She engulfed him. He tensed up every muscle as she worked the length of his shaft. When she knew he was close she shifted herself onto him he sat up with her on him. Both of them moving to the rhythm of the rain that was falling softly outside. When she came she bit down into his shoulder to keep from screaming. He smiled at her.

Afterward they lay naked in the sleeping bag. Chibs came out of his bedroom and wondered to the kitchen. The two of them lay dead still trying to pretend being asleep. Turning off the kitchen light Chibs said, "You two arseholes need to get a place of your own. I want to get laid once in awhile too."

Willow felt dirty, Happy laughed. He whispered in her ear, "I guess your dad thinks you should be living with me."

"Not at the clubhouse."

"Nope I guess we will have to find a place.

It took them two weeks to find an apartment. Happy just asked that there be a porch or patio. He liked to be outside a lot, she guessed from his five stints at Stockdon and Chino. She walked into the apartment Happy had his shirt off and he was bossy around Phil and Rat about how to paint the living room. She heard him being gruff with Rat and she stuck her head in the living room. "Baby give me a hand in here."

Happy shot both of them a look as he moved into the kitchen.

"What?"

She spinned and looked at him, "Don't be bitchy with me, dear."

He had never lived with anyone but his mom and aunt. He was nervous. "Sorry, the prospects are being asses; little bitches need a few hits to the head."

She wrapped her hands around his waist, "Stop, I would rather see you paint that room naked."

He smiled down at her. He loved the fact that she could be so naughty. "Really, well what would you do to me if I was painting naked."

I guess you will just have to get rid of the others and we will have to see.

He loved being him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ….. well here we go….

Things had been fairly quiet after they moved in together. Happy liked his life. Things were fine until Nevada. Fuck Nevada. Poor Juice the cop had pulled him over for such a stupid thing, a broken tail light. As soon as they pulled him over they all knew they were going to jail. Juice had a bed roll full of guns. They were charged with a parole violation and send back to Charming. Luckily Chibs and Opie took a few guys from the garage to get their bikes out of impound. He stood outside the apartment and tried to decide if he should just walk to the clubhouse. They had missed the family meeting today. Jax had gathered all the families together to tell them about the time the guys were facing. But he missed out because of getting rid of a few loose ends at the warehouse.

Willow had a bout the night before in Bakersfield and she had stayed with friends of her and Hap's. So on her way home she had gotten messages for Kash and Tara telling her about the guys and how they were going to Stockdon for six months. This was her first time dealing with being without him. She couldn't believe this was happening. At least her pops was going to be on the outside.

Happy came in the back door, he felt silly for how nervous he was. He knew Willow had a wicked temper. It was what he loved the most about her. She could go toe to toe with him if she had too. But she had such a sweet way of pulling him back to her. Now he stood staring at her. She had heard and she was waiting for him.

"So you weren't going to tell me? Maybe pops could tell me when I finally noticed you never came home. Or maybe you thought I was just stupid enough that it didn't matter."

He should have told her, "I would have told you but you have been so happy and you had a fight coming up I didn't want to upset you sweetie."

Her eyes were on fire, "Don't call me sweetie, you son of a bitch. Six months you are going away. Doesn't it say somewhere in the guide lines I can screw around while you are gone? Doesn't it?"

He was just plain pissed now, how dare she talk to him like that. He gritted his teeth and stood inches from her face, "Well just make sure you enjoy the prick because as soon as I find out who fucked you I am gonna tear his nuts off and feed it to you."

She slapped him as hard as she could. He stumbled back into the sink. He came back at her grabbing her, his hands digging into her arms. He looked crazed, but then he kissed her like he hadn't tasted her in six months. Willow pushes him aside, he looks at her and slaps her across the face. She stand looks at him and smiles. "You hit like a bitch."

He throws her onto the table, she looks at him wildly he rips the robe off in pieces it falls to the floor. He unbuckles his pants and thrusts himself into her. She screams in passion, biting her bottom lip she grabs his head digging her nails into the bad of his head. Happy yells out in pain. He pins her arms back and continues to thrust himself into her. He stops long enough to flip her over. He grabs her breasts hard and they both finish. He pulls out and looks at her. She sits up and grabbing a mug off the table she chucks it at his head. "Bastard. Don't think I don't know about all the women in Nevada either!"

With that she runs down the hall and locks herself away in their bedroom. Happy buckles his belt and grabs a beer. He sits down in the living room. He figured he would give her a few before he went into the bedroom to patch things up.

She sat on the bed. She had loved him so much, hell she still did, but the thought of him with other women drove her nuts. She quietly wipes her tears; maybe this had all been a mistake. Her staying in Charming, being with Happy, and her pop she hardly saw him. She pretended to be asleep when he came in. She listened as he got undressed and when he got into bed he was careful not to wake her.

She lay in bed and waited till his sleeping was even. Before he had come in she had packed a small bag in the closet. She dressed in the dark and grabbed the bag. She paused and looks back at him. She heads out the door and starts up her bike and heads out of Charming. She stops in Bakersfield and texts Chibs, _Pop – had to clear my head, I will call soon, Will._

The next morning Chibs is pounding on the back door. Happy answers half awake, "Hey I don't think she is here, she left early today." Chibs slaps at his chest, "No shit you arse, she left. I got the text this morning. She has left town. What the fuck happened? Look at this kitchen. Did you fucking hurt my little girl?" Chibs has his knife at Happy's throat.

"Brother, it didn't go down like that, now back the fuck up."

Chibs withdraws knife and hits the wall. The both stand there fuming.

"What did she say to you?" Happy asked as he grabs his phone calling her phone getting the voice mail.

"She said she had to clear her head and your god damn dog was on my front porch this morning. When I got here her bike is missing. Are her things gone?"

Happy rubs his face and makes his way down the hall into the bedroom. He begins to look around and notices that some of her things are gone. He shakes his head at Chibs, "Yeah some of it is gone." He sighs.

"What the fuck happened here Hap? What did she find out that made her so angry?"

Happy looked at him, "I don't know if someone told her or if she knew but she knew about me and the blond stripper in Nevada."

Chibs sits on the bed and wipes his face, "Christ weep….well we need to find her so get your arse moving, she has a good few hours of a start on us."

Weeks passed and beside a few text messages no one heard from her. The day that Happy was suppose to turn himself in she texted him. _Be safe, I am thinking of you. Will_. That first day was hard her text was in the front of his mind. When they let them in the yard for fresh air, it only took one guy to make a comment to Juice and Happy unleashed his fury. Grabbing the prisoner from behind he began bashing his head into the fence. It took four guards to get him off the guy and Happy spent the next month in the hole alone. Where his thoughts were only of where Willow was and why things were so fucked up between them.

When the guys were released Happy had decided that there was no chance of them finding her. Until Chibs found a boxing tournament for women in Nevada, one that Willow had already been invited too. They set off the next day to see if they could find her.

Walking into the arena four days later and taking a seat Chibs couldn't breathe. Happy was completely screwed up without her. He was going to get himself killed if he didn't find Willow and make things better or at least let them have an ending. Chibs also knew if Happy found her with any other guy, the guy wouldn't walk away alive.

Scanning the program Happy didn't see her name. Chibs had talked to a guy that remembered a really buff brown haired girl with a crow tat on her wrist. Chibs knew she had to be there. He had noticed the President of the Amazons, a chic MC out of Nevada; she nodded to him and smiled. He nodded back. The Amazons had one hell of a rep in the MC world; they controlled the pussy business in and out of Vegas. No one in Vegas sold pussy without their permission. Because of it, there were fewer under age escorts and much stricter enforcing of equal rights for the ladies that did their work on their back. The Amazons traveled with very large pretty boys, but the rumor was that patch members usually took a vow of abstince. Feeling that sex and love clouded the judgment during a kill.

The bell sounded and out of the locker room came his daughter. She was cut, she must have done nothing but work out since she left Charming. She had dyed her hair jet black with blue streaks in it. The crowd exploded when she came into the ring, flanked by members of the Amazons. Happy looked at Chibs, "Call Jax, we are going to need help brother."

The bell rang and Willow was all over the ring taking down her opponent in just a few rounds. At the end she stood on the ropes and did a primal scream that the other members of the Amazons returned. She spotted Happy in the crowd and her blood boiled, he was in her town now, not some little shit town in California.

Willow made her way back to the locker room and changed. Her sisters were on their guard at the door when Happy appeared. "I would like to talk to her."

The one they called Ronnie leaned into him and sweetly said, "Not gonna fucking happen. Come by our clubhouse tomorrow and you can see her."

Chibs stood cramming his fist into his pockets, "I don't give two shittes, who you are, but I am her father….and I want to see my daughter, do you have any idea who you are dealing with on this end."

The charter President Miranda came out of the locker room, "Well I do, and Willow is busy she has club business to attend to tonight so she can't see you now. But you are welcome to bring your backup I saw you call for and visit with us at our club tomorrow night. (She hands Chibs a card and looks at Happy) I hear you like to slap women, you won't ever hit her again unless she asks for it."

Happy starts to step toward the President, "I would love to show you what I can do with my hands, bitch."

Miranda smiles, "Oh, I love the rough boys; it's so much fun until you break them. Now back your ass up, before you get your ass killed."

Happy and Chibs wait outside and watched as they leave in a group. Willow steps out with a few of the pretty boy body guards. She is wearing black jeans, a white tank, and an Amazon prospect cut. She hops on her bike whistling to one of the pretty boys to jump on and she follows her sisters. Chibs and Happy stay close behind following them.

Willow had her assignment for the evening. In order to be patched into the NOMAD branch of the Amazons she had to kill a child pornographer who had just gotten out of prison. He had sexually molested a patched member's daughter. She was going with her sisters Ruby and Lilith. She knew her father and Happy were following her but she had hoped once they knew she had found where she belonged that they would leave her alone.

Happy and Chibs watched as the three women put someone into the back of a van. Chibs was sick to think his daughter was doing what he did for a living. What was she thinking? Happy knew she had a dark side and that was what appealed to him about her. She understood his dark side and could empathize with what he did every day. Now watching her with the others he knew she was happy.

They followed them to a warehouse outside of town. By the time they made it to a vantage point they could see, they could hear the screams. Looking thru the window Happy watched as Willow took the knife and slit the man's neck and watched him bleed out. She was shaking, she had never killed anyone before, and even though she knew he was a bad man, her mind was spinning with what she did.

Once Chibs had reached Happy, he turned to him, "We are in over our heads here brother. Let's wait till we meet up with the others." He knew Chibs wasn't ready to see what Willow had just done. They went back to their hotel and waited as other members began pouring in. By morning most of SAMCRO was there. Jax called chapel and they gathered all the intel they had. Happy sat stoically as he listened to Jax explain the Amazon MC and their rep in the Vegas area. "These are some hard core ladies. When we go in there tonight we have to be careful. If Willow is still just a prospect we might be able to get her out. It will cost us, but we might be able to save her. Chibs we will try."

"Thank you brothers, I am more afraid she is too far gone. And I don't want any bloodshed over my kid."

Jax shook his head, "No, she is a part of SAMCRO, and she is an old lady. The shit we have pulled this past year, none of us should have old ladies left. We save her just like we did the rest."

Club Venom sat close to the strip. When they walked into the club they noted two levels. The bottom level was full of people dancing and a bar that was packed. The second level was for patched members only. Happy looked up and show her blue eyes piercing down at him. President Miranda greeted them, "Gentlemen thank you for joining us. Your seconds please stay down here. Our ladies will entertain them. (She claps her hands and several leather clad ladies appear with beers). Jax, Opie, Clay, Chibs, and Happy follow her upstairs. Happy scans the group upstairs they are all officers and seating in the center of one table with a whiskey in her hand is Willow. She has a sergeant at arms patch and NOMAD on the front of her cut. Happy points, "Prospect no more I see." She smiles at him, "Yup, I like to think you are to thank for that. Did you come to burn the crow off of me?"

He looks away he can't believe how angry she is. "No, I came to make sure you were ok."

Chibs was standing behind him, "Christ Weep Willow Marie, what have you done."

Miranda answers, "She found a family, a sisterhood, and she fits us perfectly. Our members are all clean no drugs and sex is only allowed if you are married. Which I understand you are her old man?"

Happy smiles and looks at Willow darkly, "Yup forever until death."

Two of the Amazons jump up and draw knives, Jax stands up putting up his hands, "Whoa, hold on here. What the fuck?"

Miranda waves her hand the women return to their seats, "They took that as a threat and NO ONE uses a threat against us in our own home. You see Willow came to us after a very traumatic experience. She was raped one night after a boxing match. One of our members Lilith had showed up and scared the gentlemen away before they killed her. We brought her back here and nursed her to health. She slowly became part of our little family. She took her final steps last night and patched in as our Sgt. At Arms for our NOMAD tribe. You can see that she is safe and happy what more do you need?"

Happy sat staring at her, her eyes not meeting his. She knew that Miranda would be blunt but she had no idea she would be that blunt. "You were raped, when?" She choked back a tear and took a her whole shot of whiskey, "A week after I left Charming, I am fine now. My sisters have my back no man will ever hurt me again."

Just then a fight broke out on the floor. Miranda signaled, "Ladies please take care of that while I deal with our friends." The women moved, Happy watched as Willow made it down the stairs in record time. There were a few guys getting out of hand. The one he knew as Lilith asked the guys to leave nicely, but when he grabbed her tit, Willow was the first one to slam his head off the bar. The women had disposed of the men and were back in their seats in record time. Willow was wiping blood from her knuckles as she joined them.

"Thank you ladies. Gentlemen you are welcome to talk with her, but she took a NOMAD position so she could be in California near you. I need someone in connection with SAMCRO and you might need us in the future. The winds of change are calling and telling me that SAMCRO has a cartel mess on their hands or at least one coming. You may need friends. Ladies let's leave Mr. Happy and Willow alone, gentlemen allow me to buy you all drinks."

Chibs stood up as the others left, "I love you darling, if you would have called me I would have came and killed the mother fucker that hurt you. Can I hug you darling? I have been looking for you for so long and my heart is aching to hug my little girl."

She smiled and walked into her father's embrace. "I love you daddy, I am fine. I am working thru it. But I love this life. I hated watching you and Happy live it and I will never be the bare foot pregnant kind of girl. I am a kick your ass and feed it back to you kind of girl."

He nodded, "You are coming home right?" She nodded her head. "Ok, well enough for now. I will leave you two."

She looked at Happy who was deep in thought. She sat close to him, but didn't touch him. "So a week before I went inside, you had a bout?"

"Yes, I took the bout here the one with the large purse. I won that night. Lilith thinks they were after the money and got distracted. There were three of them and I was already exhausted from the fight. If she won't have come along, I would be dead. She brought me back here and nursed me back to health. I had several cracked ribs and a fractured collar bone. When I started getting better I worked at the bar as muscle to throw out rowdies. Becoming part of the club just happened. I kept tabs on you thru Tara and Kash, they knew where I was but they were sworn to secrecy. They knew about the rape and they understood I had to work thru it myself."

Happy was still looking at his feet, "So they raped you."

She nodded, "Yes, they did and I know you won't be able to handle that, I will go tomorrow and have the crow removed." She starts to stand and he grabs her wrist. The tears are welling in her eyes. He takes his lips and kisses the crow. He looks up at her with his piercing eyes, "Do you want to remove it?"

She cups his face, "Sweet boy I know you don't want someone as damaged and torn up as I am now. I set you free."

He stands gently grabbing her hands, "You think because of what those animals did to you I would want to let you go? Damn it Will you don't know me at all. I want to gift wrap them and lay their bodies at your feet."

He grabs her and hugs her like he may never let her go. She looks up at him and he tilts her chin kissing her, the sounds of cheers and clapping snaps them to the reality that both MC clubs are watching their every move. Willow smiles and breaths in the smell of his cut and his body. They spend the next few hours having drinks and reconnecting with old friends and new friends.

That night she takes him to her room in the back of the club. She shuts and locks the door as he scans her room he notices a picture taken of the two of them in Tacoma. She comes up behind him and runs her hands across his chest and down into the front of his pants. He sighs loudly and turns to her. Kissing her hard and deep, suckling her tongue. He had missed the taste of her. "You realize that as an Amazon if I catch you screwing around on a run I will kill you right." He smiles, "I won't have it any other way, same goes for you too baby." She latches her legs around his waist. He grabs her ass to help her hold on as they walk over to the bed. He strips down and so does she, "Leave your cut on." He says to her in a husky voice. "Your wish is my command master."

In the morning the two of them head their bikes toward Charming. Toward their new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10….what are you doing here

Happy laid in the bed, he was trying to remember the last time he had slept that good. Having her next to him at night again did wonders for his focus. Willow came out of the bathroom her towel loosely covering her. He smiled, "I like it without the towel." She looked over at him smiling, "Well good morning sleepy head. I figured I won't see you this morning at all." She walks over and crawls next to him on the bed. He kisses her and groans, his erection becoming painfully present.

"What are you doing up so early young lady?"

"Well I am helping Kash at Caracara this morning. She needs help hiring bouncers and security."

Happy gently tugs at her towel and it falls, "Oh no look what happened." He nestles into her tits and she gives a little laugh. "Hey I have to go; I promised her I would be there early."

"Well I think you can spare a few minutes." He pulls down the sheet and moves her on top of his cock. He moans as she slides up and down his cock. She grabs her tits. Happy chuckles, it drives him crazy when she does that. He slips her nipple into his mouth. She whimpers with pleasure. He starts moving faster, he can't contain himself he comes with her. He kisses her cheek and then her hair. "Sorry baby that wasn't very long, you drove me fucking crazy this morning."

Willow leaves him and the dog lying on the bed. She makes her way to the club glad to be doing something productive with her day. Kash has a stack of applications that they go thru. Willow calls in the ones she feels will best fit the club. By that afternoon Club Caracara has a pretty tight security team in place.

While Willow is finishing the last interview Sheriff Roosevelt comes in, Kash greets him.

"Good afternoon Sheriff, I am beginning to worry that people will talk you are spending a lot of time hanging around my place."

The Sheriff laughs, "Yup, they may worry we are in love, but I am here to talk with Willow Telford. I heard she is your head of security."

Kash turns and glances at Willow, "Yeah, but she hasn't done anything for you to harass her for."

He smiles, "Either have you but I so enjoy our days together."

Kash sighs, Willow approaches them, "It's ok Kash, I think I heard the baby stirring in the back, I can handle this guy."

The sheriff likes her spunk. He had heard that Happy Lohman's old lady was a tough bitch and now standing looking at her he believes it. "Well Miss Telford, it is a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to personally meet you. I hear not only are you the old lady of a SON but that you also are a patched member of the Amazons. So do they give you a discount at the psycho store?"

She laughed this guy had balls as big as the moon. "I don't know what you are talking about I am just a motorcycle lover. And the little club I belong to, we are just ladies that ride together."

He couldn't believe how easy that lie rolled off her tongue. "Well that's great. As long as you understand I am watching you. You have a good day."

She stood watching him leave. She heard Kash coming from behind her. "Don't let him get to you, he likes to show up and make some noise every few days. That way he reminds me that he can shut me down."

"You haven't told Tig have you?"

"Are you nuts, the longer you are with one of these guys, the more you figure out what to share and what to leave out. He doesn't need to know, if the sheriff starts fucking with me hard, I will let him know."

Willow made her way home. Happy would be gone most the day so she was going to take advantage by getting some shit done at home. First thing she did was get ready for a run, she grabbed Killer's leash and the two were on their way to the park. She never noticed the black Sudan that was tailing her and with her iPod on she never heard them when she stopped to tie her shoe.

They caught her off guard. The two men jumped her from behind. Willow's head hit the ground, hard. She heard Killer growl and then she heard him yelp as one of the man threw him at a nearby tree. She watched in horror as her dog fell limp to the ground. She started crawling away, "Where do you think you are going bitch?" She took a large boot to the small of her back, she screamed out as several of her ribs broke. They turned her over, she took several shots to the face, she was coughing on blood when one of the men leaned down toward her ear, "Tell your old man next time we kill you, tell SAMCRO to stop dealing with the cartel."

They left her there a bloody sobbing mess. She couldn't move. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and managed to get it to her head. She hit memory one which was her father, she knew he would be at the garage.

Chibs answered on the first ring, "Hey darling, how's my girl today?"

She spit thru the blood, "Daddy, I am hurt….Please help me."

Chibs grabbed Jax's shoulder who was standing near him, "Where are you darling?"

"In the park, by the house, I think they killed my dog. Please daddy….before they come back….."

Chibs and Jax were rushing toward their bikes. Chibs was scared, her voice had trailed off and he couldn't get her to answer again.

They made it to the park. They rode down the path until they saw the dog lying off to the side and Willow was halfway down a ravine.

Chibs slide all the way down to her. "Jesus Christ, Willow…Willow." She stirred in his arms. Jax helped him drag her to the top of the path. They could hear the ambulance in the distance.

Happy had been at the warehouse helping Rat and Bobby take a quick inventory of the coke that had come in that morning. His phone rang, "Hey brother what's up."

Jax was standing watching as the paramedics loaded Willow into the ambulance. "Brother, its Willow Chibs and I found her beaten in the park, it's bad, and they even killed your dog. Meet us at St. Thomas."

Happy looked at Bobby and Rat. "Close it up, I have to go someone tried to kill my old lady. I have to get to St. Thomas."

Within thirty minutes the three of them were walking toward Chibs at the hospital. "What the fuck happened?" Happy said as he hugged Chibs.

"We don't know, they attacked her from behind. She hasn't been awake yet. Tara said she has a broken arm and several fractured ribs. Whoever did this meant for her to live. They broke the dog's back."

Bobby gasped, "Jesus Christ."

When they entered the hospital room Happy tried to get a hold of himself. Her left eye was so swollen she couldn't even open it. He bent down and softly kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, can you hear me?" Willow stirred, "Hap, what happened?"

Chibs smiled, he was so glad to hear her voice, "Darling we were hoping you could tell us what happened?"

Willow was trying hard to just hold onto the reality of the room, her head was so swimmy.

"Happy make sure you find Killer, I think I left him in the park." Happy gently kissed her hand. "Don't worry about him baby I will take care of him. Just rest we can talk later."

Chibs and Happy step out as she drifts back off to sleep. They go to the waiting area. Jax approaches, "Just talked to Romeo, it seems like it is the rival cartel that did this. His people are trying to locate the people that are responsible."

Happy balled his fists at his side. "I want those fuckers, I want them, and no one else kills them but me."

Jax nods his head, "We will make that happen, but for now the two of you need to just take care of her."

Happy nods and silently stalks back to her room.

He sits watching her. Chibs is nodding off in the corner, when her eyes open. She can't remember the last time she felt this kind of pain. "Hap, what the hell….oh god, my back."

He is at her side, sitting on the bed, Chibs stands and smiles at his daughter. "Hey there little one you give us a scare."

Happy just looks intensely into her face. He smoothes her hair, and gives her a gentle smile, "Hey babe, are you doing ok? You have been asleep for quite awhile."

Her eyes fill with tears, destroying his heart. "Did they kill my dog?" He closes his eyes and slowly nods.

"NO…..why….he was just a baby." She is close to hysterics, Happy holds her. Chibs goes into the hallway to get the nurse.

"Baby, do you remember anything about them at all? I have to know. I am going to get these guys and they will pay." She shivers at the sound of his voice. She knows what he does, but it doesn't make it easy. She sees the darkness in his eyes.

"I think they were Hispanic….maybe Mexican by their voices, they wore hoods, they came up from behind….I don't think I remember anything else." She was coughing on tears when the nurse enters. The nurse puts some more pain medication into her IV. Within minutes she begins to calm down and relax. Happy sits with her, "Get some sleep, I won't leave baby."

Chibs watches as she rests uneasy the whole time he notes Happy getting more and more into himself. He knows when they catch the animals that did this Happy will rip them apart and not even God will save them.

Kash comes to sit with Willow the next morning allowing Happy and Chibs to go back to the clubhouse. Juice hands them an address, "They are here, between the intel that Romeo gave us and my informant at the clerk's office. Romeo said these are the guys."

Happy stood holding the address in his hands. "Let's go get them."

He stood in the dark outside of the house in Bakersfield. Tig and Opie were working around the front. Clay, Jax, Bobby, and Juice were on the back. He and Chibs were going in thru a side door. They started the countdown and busted down the doors.

The two Mexicans never saw them coming. Happy had gotten to the big one first. He grabbed the guys arm and hauled it so far behind him he heard the shoulder dislocate. Then he began slamming the guys head into the wall. Blood and teeth were spraying all over the wall. His eyes were crazed when the man slumped to the floor, brain matter now oozing from his head.

Behind him Chibs was stomping the second guy in the stomach. Happy went over pushing him off and going for the second guy. Chibs was pissed the second guy was his. Jax caught his cut, "Let him go brother, you know how he gets." Happy was like a wild animal he bit down on the man's nose, blood sprayed everywhere. He got up again stomping his mid section until the man's eyes became blank and life less. He stood there adrenaline pumping thru his body breathing heavy. Chibs grabbed his arm, "It done son, come on, we have to get back to our girl." Happy stood looking at the broken body of the bastard that had hurt her. He spat on him.

Once at his bike he pulled a hoodie on and silently rode to the hospital. He walked thru St. Thomas with his hood over his face. He just wanted to get to her room and make sure she was fine. Stopping at the door he saw Sheriff Roosevelt was talking to Willow.

"So you don't remember anything about your attack Miss Telford?"

She shook her head giving the performance of her life, "No, it all happened so fast. Happy said they even killed my dog. Sheriff you have to find these people. So they don't hurt anyone else."

Sheriff Roosevelt stood looking at her. He knew she was holding back, but if she was his wife he would have wanted to deal out the justice himself. So he prayed that someone would find the bastards responsible.

"Ok, Miss Telford, you give me a call if you remember anything. Get better soon, sorry about your dog."

Happy watched as the asshole Sheriff disappeared out of sight. He then slipped into Willow's room. She had tears rolling down her face. Emotions were something she didn't do in front of people and she tried hard to wipe her face when he walked in. He took off his hood and she gasped.

"What are you doing? You are covered in blood, go clean up."

When he walked into her bathroom he saw that in his hurry to get to the hospital he didn't clean up, his face was covered in dead Mexican blood. He washed up and came out. "Sorry baby, busy night and I wanted to get back to you as soon as I could."

She moved over in the bed. "I don't care just come here. I swear if you tell anyone about this I will kill you." He nodded and took his place next to her. He felt the urge to cry in his throat as she buried her head into his chest and sobbed. He laid there holding her till she drifted off to sleep. His hard as nails Willow did have a soft side, one he knew was always there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….she's with me

Happy loved that Willow had taken the job at Club Caracara with Kash. He hated watching her get ready though, she always wore something that drove him crazy. Tonight was nothing different. She had a short red skirt on, black thigh high boots, and a red top that had a cut out right above her tits. She was putting on makeup when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck, she smiled and leaned back into him, "I have to get ready for work, didn't we just do this?" He laughed a little, "Yeah, I like sending you to work tried that way you don't have time to think about anyone else because your pussy will be already pleased."

She put her earrings in and laughed. He had his hands on the top of the door frame and every inch of his muscular tatted frame was calling her back to bed. "I have to work, I like having my own money Hap and we aren't married yet, I need to take care of my own shit."

He sighed, she had been really mentioning that lately, "Baby you already have my crow what more do you want; in my eyes we are married." Her turn to sigh, she knew he was right, but every girl wants a wedding and a ring. Hell she would settle for the ring right now.

She forced a weak smile, "Ok, I have to go. Love you see you around three."

He watched her leave; he knew she had really opened up to him after her attack. She was even having nightmares. Working had helped her focus on something else while she got better. And he knew how much she loved kicking drunken bastards out of the bar, he even felt sorry for them.

That night the bar was full. Kash was working the bar and Willow had the door. She loved the door, even though she would never cheat on Happy, she loved the flirting she got. And tonight wasn't any different. A large group of college guys stood before her, they were offering everything to her if they could just get in. She laughed, letting them by before it got much worse. The night was starting to wind down when a familiar voice caught her attention, Sam her old sparing buddy from the gym was standing at the ropes looking at her.

"Hey Willow, I heard you were working here. What's a guy have to do to get a drink?"

She smiled, "Know the girl behind the rope, and come on in. Tell the bartender you know me, she will fix you up. I will come be in soon to have a drink with you and catch up."

Sam's eyes gleamed, "Sounds great."

At two o'clock she closed up the front and headed inside. Sam was sitting at a table watching the band. Kash come over next to her, "Who is the man meat?"

Willow laughed, "Just a friend we use to spar at the gym together."

"Oh my God, Tig would never let me have friends that looked like him."

Willow laughed, "Happy either, I told him Sam was gay."

"Well, is he, gay?"

Willow shook her head, "No, but he is so pretty how can you blame me?"

She walked toward him with two glasses in her hand a bottle of tequila. "May I sit?"

She was talked to Sam for hours. She wasn't watching her time, when she heard Happy's voice behind her, "I was concerned for your safety, and I see you are fine."

When she turned around she could tell right away how pissed he was. "Hap, you remember my friend from the gym, Sam. Sam this is my boyfriend, Happy."

Sam smiled, "Good to finally meet you, Willow has told me a lot about you."

Happy sneered, "Funny she has hardly mentioned you." He was glaring at Willow now, which made her very nervous.

Sam looks at his watch, "Wow it's after five, sorry I kept her so long, Willow see you at the gym, Happy great to meet you."

Happy watched as the pretty boy left the bar. Willow stood and watched as Happy picked up a table slamming it against the wall splintering the wood into millions of pieces. He hands were clutched next to his sides, "What the fuck are you doing?"

She took a step back, "I was just talking to a friend, nothing more."

He walked closer to her, backing her into the stage, "Do you remember the last little boy that you talked to and what I did to him? Are you trying to get me to kill someone for you? Is that what you want?"

He flipped over two more tables in his rage. She sat on the edge of the stage, "We were just talking Hap, why do you always do this?"

He was on top of her before she could stop him. His lips were crushing into hers, "Because you belong to me, I love you, no one will ever love you like I do." She whimpered as his kisses grew deeper and harder. He yanked up her skirt and pulled off her panties, he was unbuckled and inside her. She cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her harder and harder. She sat up and bit him just under the nipple, he moaned as they came together.

After she had gotten her clothes back on and was walking by him as he was cleaning up the tables, he slapped her hard on the ass. "Don't forget whose ass that is."

The next morning he was distracted sitting at the picnic table at Teller-Morrow. Tig was standing on his left side and Jax on his right.

"How do you know it's time to get married? I thought the crow would be enough. My old man spilt when I was a kid and my parents were married. How do you know?"

Tig smiled, "When you are afraid that every guy sees what you see."

Jax nodded his head, "Yup, the crow is more for us; it shows our brothers they belong to us. The ring is for the rest of the world, lets them know that she is off limits. Why, trouble in paradise?"

Happy ran his hands over his head, "I don't know, she keeps talking about marriage. I feel like we already are. I don't know."

Tig claps him on the back, "It sucks brother, it really does, but I won't trade a minute of it. I have Kash and Gemma Ann, life is great."

Jax nods his head in agreement, "I don't know what my life would be like without Tara and the boys. We are having another one by the way. Kind of hoping for a girl this time."

Happy congratulates him, he had never thought about having a family, hell he doesn't even know how to ask her, when to ask her.

The next few days he was distracted. Willow was sure he was still pissed about finding her and Sam at the club. She takes a night off from the club hoping to make things better. She comes home and Happy is standing in the kitchen trying to hide a bag from her.

She smiles, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you are talking about, aren't you home early?"

"Yes, I thought you and I could use tonight, just the two of us."

"Yeah, that's great. Why don't you shower and we will go to dinner."

She kisses him and makes her way into the shower.

He can't believe tonight of all nights she came home. He grabs the bag which is moving wildly on the floor. He soothes the puppy. He had searched all day for a German Sheppard puppy. He puts the new pink collar on her and ties the engagement ring to the collar. He waits outside the bathroom door till he hears the shower turn off. He then sends in the puppy. He kneels down in front of the door and waits.

Stepping out she feels something licking her leg, she jumps a little and looks down into the soft brown eyes of the most adorable puppy she has ever seen. "Who are you little one?" She picks up the puppy who is now kissing her face. That's when she finds the ring. Her heart is beating hard in her chest. Could he really want this?

She opens the door and sees him kneeling in front of the door.

He looks up at her wrapped in her towel holding the puppy, her eyes are brimming with happy tears, he swallows hard, "Well how about we make this official?"

She kneels down in front of him, "Oh yes, oh yes."

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss. He hugs her as the puppy plays in between them. He laughs, "I had a really good speech in my mind, but seeing you in that towel, I couldn't remember it."

He grabs the puppy and takes the ring off her collar and places it on his bride's finger. She smiles, "Thank you baby, I love you."

He laughs, "You better!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12….A really happy time

The weeks that followed the engagement went fast. Happy wanted it done as quickly as he could. The thought of getting married made him sick to his stomach. So they planned a simple service in the lot of Teller-Morrow, for close friends and family. Happy's mom and aunt were coming in that afternoon. Kash and Tara had planned one hell of a bachelorette party for the evening at Club Caracara. Willow couldn't stop smiling. She was standing in her room looking at her dress in the mirror. She was startled when she heard her dad's voice behind her, "Well look at you sweet one." She turned and smiled as the simple white gown twirled with her. "Do you think he will like it?" Her strapless gown hugged her frame perfectly. Chibs wiped a tear from his eye, "I think I will kill him if he doesn't." She rushed to hug her father. She kissed his cheek, "I love you daddy." He sighed, "I love you too baby girl."

Club Caracara was decorated to the max with streamers and balloons. Gemma was already giggling at the talent that Kash had hidden backstage. Willow couldn't believe the women that were there for her party. She was taken to a table sitting next to Happy's mom Juanita and his aunt Carmen. Willow leaned in, "I hope you won't be offended, I don't know what they have in mind."

Juanita laughed, "I brought my own dollar bills so did Carmen, don't worry about us. You have to be married to Happy for the rest of your life; I am not going to tell anyone if you get a little wild."

Willow laughed and turned as the music started pumping and the male review entered. Looking around she couldn't help but laugh as all the ladies exploded into cheers and whistles. The last one to hit the stage is a man about six five with boxing gloves on. Willow is now on her chair screaming, he comes down the stage and rips off his shorts in front of Willow and Happy's mom and aunt. Happy's mom squeals in delight. Willow takes his hand and goes on stage to dance with him. Cameras flash, and laughter fills the air.

Once the dancers are paid, Kash calls Rat to come collect Willow, who is drunk off her ass sitting at the bar. Phil had already taken Juanita and Carmen back to Happy's house, but Willow wanted to stay till the end of the night. Kash laughs as she is spinning around on the bar stool. Just then Happy comes into the club. He smiles and nods at Kash, "Need to borrow your office for a few." Kash yells behind him, "Don't break anything."

Willow smiles, "Oh I was thinking about you and that cock tonight, something awful." He smiles as he unbuckles his pants, "Baby I have had four lap dances tonight and I need to be inside you." She laughs as he lays her on the couch in the office. She pulls her dress up and her panties down. He pulls on his cock as she puts her fingers inside herself and smiles wickedly at him. "You want something Mr. Lohman." He smiles and lies on top of her, "Yes, I want something." He bites down on her nipple and thrusts inside her at the same time. Her nails dig into the back of his neck and he smiles as they come together.

They are laying together when Kash knocks on the door, "I am going home, Tig is here. Lock up when you leave." They hear her laugh as Tig picks her up and carries her out to his bike.

Happy takes her home. She gets off the bike and stands looking at him. "Will I see you tomorrow or are you busy?" He laughs, "I think I have something to do at five, but after that I am free." She slaps him playfully on the arm. "You better be there at five asshole."

She arrived to Teller-Morrow the next day. The prospects were setting up the chairs; the carters were working on the inside of the clubhouse. She sat in the chapel room having her hair done. She could hear the bikes pulling up. Chibs came in, "Hey darling, he's here. Juice and Tiggie have him in the garage, he is quiet. I think he's scared shitless. Clay and Jax have been riding his ass all day. It's great."

She smiled, "So he is here safe and sound."

Gemma smiled at her, "Yes all those assholes were at my house last night after the bachelor party. My house smells like pussy and beer."

They laugh as Willow's phone goes off, she reads her text message, _It's not too late we could run for it, go to Vegas – Hap_, she shows her phone to her dad, who roars with laughter. "I have to go out there and take his phone away. Be right back."

She messages back, _it's almost over, and I promise it will be worth it._ He reads the text and smiles as Chibs comes in the garage, "There you are you bastard, hand me the phone." Chibs and Tig wrestle with him for the phone. The guys are laughing as Rat brings out a bottle of Jack and some glasses. Tig raises his glass, "To Happy, who may never be happy again with what he is doing today." The garage is filled with laughing.

An hour later the seats are filled and Willow is waiting for her father to come in to get her. Chibs opens the door and sucks in his breath; Willow is standing there in her gown. She gets teary eyed seeing her dad stand there in his tux. "You look great daddy. You really do." Chibs comes to her and wipes her tear from her cheek, "Ok sweetie, no tears today, Happy is wanting to cry. You think I look uncomfortable you should see him and Tig out there in their monkey suits." She sighs as her father kisses her and pulls her veil over her head. "Let's go darling; Tig can't hold him there forever."

They moved outside and the band starts playing and Abel holds Kash's hand as he throws flowers and on Kash's other hip is Gemma Ann holding the heart pillow with the rings tied to it. Happy stands straight up and takes a deep breath. Tig puts a hand on his shoulder, "Steady brother, almost over and you can drink like the rest of us." Happy just nods as he watches her come toward him. She smiles as she begins down the aisle. Chibs grabs her arm tighter. Happy smiles at her as they stop at the altar, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Chibs clears his throat, "Her mother and I do." He raises her veil and kisses her, lingering enough to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for coming back into my life darling." He pulls away with tears touching his eyes. He hugs Happy and gives her hand to Happy. She stands taking him in. She can't believe she got him to wear a tux, he looks so nervous almost green. She trembles as the minister begins the ceremony.

"Marriage is a covenant between a man and a woman. Here today we will witness the marriage of two people, the forming of a new family. If anyone has any reason these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace. (Happy glares at the guests and a wave of laughter spreads) Happy do you take Willow to be yours forever, to love her cherish her, to protect her, to take care of her like your leather and to ride her like you ride your Harley?" Happy squeezes her hands, "Yes. (He leans in) especially that last part." Laughter erupts again. "And do you Willow promise to make Happy yours forever, to love him, to cherish him, to comfort him, to take care of him and his leather, and to let him ride you like he rides his Harley?" Willow looks deep into his eyes, "Of course I will." Happy smiles down at her, "Then by the powers given to me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife, what God and the road has brought together let no man tear apart. Kiss your bride." Happy smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck, his tongue claiming her mouth. The guests all stand and erupt in clapping and whistles.

After shaking hands with several guests, the guys all go into the garage and come in their cuts and jeans. Happy looks much more comfortable, he grabs a bottle of beer and his wife and heads to the dance floor. Where the two of them kiss and snuggle together during their first dance. "You happy baby? Was it everything you wanted?" She smiles tugged into his neck, "Yes, it was wonderful."

He twirls her around and she laughs, "I love to hear you laugh Mrs. Lohman." She looks at him for a few minutes and a small grin comes to her lips, "I am very happy, Mr. Lohman, now kiss your wife." He smiles and kisses her.

Time comes for them to leave. Happy has rented a suite for them at the Sheraton in Lodi. Willow disappears to the clubhouse to get undressed. Kash is helping her when Happy quietly sneaks in and motions for Kash to leave. Willow has her dress off over her head, he takes it and grabs both of her breasts. She sighs and leans back into him, "These officially belong to me, Mrs. Lohman." She smiles, "They did before kind sir, would you please help free me from this undergarment." A wicked smile plays on his lips, "Yes my lady, your wish is my command." She laughs as he helps her out of her clothes. He stands back and looks at her when he gets to the bra and panties set with the garter and hoes. He grabs his phone, "What are you doing?" Happy smiles, "Taking a picture of my hot ass wife, if you don't mind. Stand just like that." She smiles as he takes the picture of her like that. "Can you keep that on for the hotel, please." He begs grabbing his cock slowly. "Your wish is my command my husband."

She dresses in a pair of jeans leaving the heels and hose on and they get packed up to leave for the hotel. She stops to hug her father who is sitting snuggled up with Kat. "See you tomorrow daddy." He hugs her deep, "Don't go making me a granddad just yet, ok?" She laughs nervously, "We haven't even talked about that yet." Happy hugs Chibs and heads for the bike. Willow says her goodbyes and heads off on the back of her old man's bike.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13…a chick run

It had been two weeks since the wedding. Willow was lying in bed when her phone went off. Happy groaned from his side of the bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly got up and moved into the bathroom to talk. It was Lilith the national Vice President of the Amazons. "Hey Lilith what's up?"

"Willow hate to bother you while you are on your honeymoon."

"Its no trouble. We just got back last night. What's the problem?"

She heard Lilith take a deep breath, "We have a problem, one of our NOMAD sisters, Melinda, has gone missing in Oregon. We need you to ride to Bend, Oregon and investigate with your sisters. We need you to get Kat Stone and take her with you."

"Ok, I will anything else?"

"Just be careful….I don't need to get you killed your second week married."

She hung up the phone she had no idea what Happy would say. The NOMADS had never been called on her before and as their Sgt. at arms she had to go. She jumped into the shower and was pulling her Amazon cut on when Happy appeared at the door. "What the hell?"

She turned and grinned, "Well I have to go, I have club business." He was staring at her, "No, you don't we just got married, we just got home last night." She slowly approached him trying to gently rub his chest knowing how that usually made him relax. He slapped at her hands, "Hell no, I won't allow you to go." Her head snapped at the sound of his voice, "What do you mean; I am not allowed to go?"

Happy stood there half awake in his boxers; his whole face was red with anger. "Just what I fuckin said Will, my wife, my old lady, you need to stop this bullshit of running around with your little friends playing MC. I won't let you."

He had never seen her so angry, her voice was barely a whisper, "No one, especially you Happy Lohman has a right to tell me what to do. You knew who I was when you married me. Just like I know you, I know when you come home with the smell of someone else's pussy on you. What's the matter sweetie, afraid that what happens on my run will stay on the run? Are you afraid I will let some young hot guy crawl up on top of me and do things you think I only let you do."

He slapped her before he could stop himself, "You aren't going anywhere. Now go get your ass in bed, if you know what's good for you."

She raises her head and smiles at him as she licks the blood from the corner of her mouth; he had never seen her like that. "Sure dear. Anything you say dear."

He sighs as she pushes past him. He is taking a leak when he hears her bike start up. He grabs his jeans and runs pulling them on out of the house. He stands there in disbelief she has pulled his carbonator off his bike; it is just dangling by the wires. "Fuck!" he kicks the bike.

Two days later she is sitting in Bend, Oregon with twenty of her NOMAD sisters. They had traced their lost sister down to a small hotel and they were currently trying to decide what to do with her. She had taken off with one hundred thousand of the clubs money for their Reno operation. Kat sat next to Willow, "Well if she has the money we get it from her, but we have to burn her tat, she can't be a sister."

Willow nods, "What if the money is gone?"

Lilith stands up, "Then we take it out in trade by flesh. We have to make sure every sister in this group understands you can't take from us."

Lilith calls for the vote. It was decided that Kat and Willow would catch her and bring her to a barn on the outskirts of town for her trial by the tribunal. Lilith pulls Willow aside, "You understand that if this goes the way I see it going you are going to have to kill her." Willow nods, "Yes I understand my place."

Happy and Chibs had been riding for days. They had gotten out of Kat's sister that the two were in Bend, Oregon. Happy had to stop her, he knew she wasn't like him, she couldn't be. They decided to hang back and watch, they were severely outnumbered. So they watched. They lost them on one of the small dirt roads, so they had to circle back around to the diner where their bikes were. Chibs and Happy figured they could ambush them there and drag their asses home.

Willow and Kat loaded Melinda into the van and took her to the barn on the outskirts of town. Lilith was ready when they entered they lead her inside.

When they pulled the hood off her head, the fallen Amazon looked around her chin quivering. Lilith stepped forward, "Melinda, you know why are you are here. Can you tell me where the money is?"

Melinda shook her head, "We spent it all, I am so sorry I will repay every cent I promise."

The barn erupted, "Silence! You mean to tell me that you went thru all that money in just one week, where did it go?"

Melinda began shaking, "Me and my old man have a problem, we have been high for a week, please it's because I am sick. I still love my club."

Lilith looked down at the woman who was now kneeling at her feet, "There is no love greater than the love of your club. Calling for the vote. Life or death."

Willow was surprised how fast the death call came. The girl turned to her and Kat begging for her life, but it was out of their hands. They were simply the weapon; the trigger had been pulled the moment she took the money. They had already had a few of the prospects dig the hole out on the old farm. They marched her thru the woods and had her kneel before the hole, they kept the hood on. Willow raised the gun and the girl slumped into the hole. They buried her and returned to her sisters.

They drove the van back to the diner and grabbed their bikes and headed toward the Oregon charters club. When they arrived the party was already in high gear. Willow loved these parties, girls were supposed to be good girls, never giving into their deepest darkest secrets, but that was what these runs were for. The Amazons always ran with groups of guys who wanted free pussy. There were always a good two guys per one woman ratio, so getting laid or having your clit licked was almost guaranteed. So when Willow entered the club she spotted a very tall beautiful brown haired boy. She spent most of her evening dancing with him and grinding into him. She wasn't going to be so bad, but when she went to have her tally mark tat put on her inter thigh, he offered to hold her leg while the guy put the slash on her five. She moaned when his hand touched her inner thigh. He kissed her; she took a slip of Jack and then kissed him back sharing some of the shot with him. He laughed. After the tat, she took him to a back longue. He smiled as she slipped off her panties and she sighed as he put his fingers into her throbbing wet pussy. Her head rolled back as he opened her hips more. He then looked at her evilly as he put his lips to her clit and began sucking. She moaned and arched her back and grabbed onto his hair. That is when she heard all hell break loose in the main club.

She knew his voice; she poked her head outside the longue door and saw Happy going toe to toe with Lilith. "I am here for my fucking wife, where is she you hard core bitch."

Lilith stood smiling, knowing full well where Willow was, where she always went after a kill, "I understand you are upset Happy, but I don't believe she is back from club business yet."

Kat was next to her watching Chibs' face, "Oh shit they are pissed Will."

Willow laughed, "Yup, what happens on a run doesn't go both ways it seems."

Kat laughed, "Yeah, well we are just the little women now."

Willow and Kat wave away their gentleman company and emerge from the longue holding their drinks. Happy sees her and knows right away she is half buzzed out of her mind, "You are coming home now."

As he approaches the sound of several guns being drawn fills the room, Chibs grabs his arm, "Brother look the fuck around."

Lilith steps between them and the ladies, "Gentlemen, these ladies are on a run. They will be with you shortly. Why don't you return to the hotel we are staying at and I will send them to you just as soon as we are done here?"

Willow walks to Lilith and whispers in her ear, "We will go with them, I know that look my husband won't leave until I am with him, do you need anything else?"

Lilith smiles and nods her head no, "Very well go in peace sisters, thank you for your service."

A round of applause echoes the room as Kat and Willow grab their cuts and head out the door. Happy grabs her arm almost carrying her one handed outside. She climbs on her bike and heads for the hotel. When they arrive he is enraged as they make their way to the room. He can't even speak he is so pissed, so many things are running thru his head, what had she done that night, where was she when he walked into that club and who was she with.

Willow sits on the edge of the bed humming to herself taking off her shoes. She is quite happy with herself. She was a big service to her club and she taught her husband she won't be taken advantage of, she wasn't just some old lady, she was also her own person.

Happy paced back and forth, "Where were you tonight?"

"On club business."

He stops pacing and leans on the dresser, "What does that mean?"

She smiles, "I plead the fifth."

"You stupid bitch" he raises his hand to her and what he sees next makes his blood run cold.

She stares him down, stands up, and walks till she is toe to toe with him. "What do you do on club business, what part of me being an Amazon didn't you understand when we got married? Do you think I am going to sit by while you fuck and kill shit all over this part of the US? I am not one of those bitches."

"You are my wife, my old lady."

"And you know what bitch, when I am with my club you are my husband, my old man, nothing more, nothing less. Now what do you do on your runs Happy? Tell me."

She turns and looks at him as she stands in the doorway of the bathroom, "It isn't too late for you to not be married to me. I am not some little angel. I am who my life made me." She shuts the bathroom door and stands looking at herself in the mirror. She can't believe she just did that and he didn't kill her. She had half figured he would beat the shit out of her. She strips out of her cut and dress and slips into the shower. She needs to wash the smell of cute college boy off her before she crawls into bed with her husband. She winces as the new tally mark on her thigh burns.

She wraps in a towel and makes her way into the bedroom, the lights are off Happy is sitting on the bed.

"Who were you with tonight?"

She sighs, "What are you rattling on about now?

He comes up behind her grabbing her hair, "You want to play MC and have a dick that's all good and fine, but make no mistake about it, you belong to me and me alone!" He said while grabbing her pussy from behind. She sighs and leans into him and then the urge to head butt him comes and she does it. He pulls away holding his eye, a small trickle of blood dips down from above the eye. He smiles and wipes the blood then licking it off his fingers.

"You want to play rough, I can do that too." He takes off his shirt. "Who were you with tonight?"

She smiles, "Some hot young college guy with a tongue to die for is that what you want to hear?"

He launches at her, tearing off her towel, he pins her down, "You are lying!"

She laughs, "You will never know, what happens on a run stays on a run."

He pulls away from her; he wants to think she would never do anything to betray him. He gets so quiet as he sits on the side of the bed, "I can't have you cheating on me. If I ever caught you with someone I would kill you both. So please tell me that you would never do that. Willow whatever you did to the girl tonight is child's play to what I have done. I have forty seven happy face tats to your four tallies. Don't think for one minute I don't know what they mean. Don't ever fucking let me catch another's man touching you, ever."

She stood near the door, she was naked, tried, and her buzz was wearing off. She sighed and sat on the bed next to him grabbing his hand. She couldn't tell him about the guy at the club, she couldn't admit to him that she did like screwing around sometimes, never sex, but a little playing with other guys. She was damaged she knew that. That was the main reason she never wanted any children. What kind of mother would she make? But she loved Happy and she knew he would kill her if he found her with another guy.

She sighed and sank onto the bed next to him, "I killed her tonight, it was what they called on me to do, so I did it. I am sorry I am not your normal old lady; I think you always knew I won't be. I promise you that my pussy and my heart are all yours, but that needs to go both ways, you have to knock off your shit on runs, it's only fair."

He put his arm around her and rested his forehead onto hers. "Alright baby, two way street."

She kissed his eye, "I am sorry about that baby, but I owed you one from when you hit me at home, you have one hell of a temper."

She felt him smile against her, "Well we have this hotel room to ourselves, want to make up?" Happy smiled, "Absolutely."

They spent the next several hours intertwined moaning and groaning each other's names. They hadn't fixed everything, but at least they were working thru their shit and setting boundaries. It wouldn't be for another month before she discovered how Happy had truly betrayed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14….how could you

Willow sat staring blankly at the pregnancy strip. The plus sign staring harshly back at her. How had this happened? She had been safe, she had taken her pills every day, and she hadn't missed one dose. She went to the medicine cabinet and looked at the pills….she counted every one of them was there. Oh Jesus…she couldn't be a mom. She wasn't the mom kind. Being a mom meant that her life was over. She loved her life, she boxed, she worked security at Club Caracara, and she also went on runs with her old man and her own club. Oh god, she felt a wave of sickness start to float toward her again. She threw back her head and looked to the ceiling, "Oh Lord how could you do this to me." The ceiling gave her no answer.

Happy had been on a weekend run to Tacoma and when he got home he found her cuddled on the couch eating ice cream and watching old action movies. He came into the living room half smirking, "What the hell happened here?"

"I am in a bad mood; I don't want to talk about it." He nodded quietly.

"Anything for dinner tonight? A kiss for your husband?"

She hands him the ice cream in her hands and weakly blows him a kiss. He sighs sets down the ice cream and heads for the bedroom to put his stuff away. It dawns on Willow that she had left the pregnancy stick sitting on the sink. She rushes back toward the bathroom where she finds him holding the stick. He is smiling ear to ear. His plan had worked, she thought she was the smart one, but he had gotten her pregnant and now she would have to calm her ass down a little bit.

He holds the stick up, "A kid, that is awesome, I thought you wanted to wait. Baby this is the best news ever."

She felt sick, his face was so happy, she hadn't seen him like that often, and she gave a small chuckle as he spins her around, "Yeah, I knew you would be surprised."

He kisses her digging his hands into her ass. "We have to tell your dad. He is going to shit himself."

She buries her head into his shoulder, "Yup he is."

He gently puts her on the bed. He kisses her tummy; she wishes she felt so good about this. He runs his hand thru her hair, "Baby this is going to be great. I promise. A kid is just what we need around here."

He kisses her as he pulls her shirt up exposing her breast. He licks her nipple and bites down a little. He certainly has a way of making her forget all the problems of the world.

The next day she sat at the bar of Caracara telling her story to Kat, Kashmire, and Renee.

"I don't know how I got pregnant I am so careful. I even doubled checked my pills to make sure I didn't miss any."

Renee giggles under her breath, "Are you sure your pills are the ones the doctor gave you?"

Willow's eyes narrowed, "What do you know little one?"

Kat puts herself between Renee and Willow, "Hold on Will, you don't know Renee had anything to do with anything."

Willow is angry, "What do you know?"

Renee looks at her pale and sick, "I kind of overheard Juice and Happy talking about sugar pills for your birth control."

She sat there in shock, he had done this to her against her will. He knew she didn't want any kids and he had made the choice with her. What was he thinking? He had to pay.

Kash's arm on her shoulder brought her around, "Sweetie, you have to talk to him. If he comes clean you will have to deal with him. But make sure you have all the facts before you put your foot thru his head."

Renee still stood looking with terror at Willow, "Kid, if you know what's good for your old man, tell him to never, ever fuck with me again."

Willow headed home and got her birth control pills, she was going to go to the pharmacy and ask them if they had been tampered with.

Her ride home from the pharmacy had been very productive. She figured she would make him his favorite dinner and make sure he had plenty to drink. She wanted him good and tried. She would then begin the process of getting the truth out of her beloved husband, any means necessary.

Happy came thru the door that night and was overjoyed. She was already acting more like the other guys old ladies. She was dressed in cute little cut offs that hung on her ass with a SAMCRO shirt cut off that just barely covered her tits. As he stepped into the kitchen the smell of steak filled the air. He was overjoyed. He ate his steak and drank every drink she set in front of him. She lead him gleefully back to the bedroom. He grabbed her ass and licked her neck, god he wanted her tonight. She gave him another drink, "Baby I am going to slip into something you will like, why don't you lay down and get naked, I will be right out."

He took a taste of his drink and downed it and got undressed. He felt so sleepy all of a sudden. He lay down and was out like a light. She smiled when she came into the bedroom and found him sound asleep. She took two pairs of hand cuffs out of her dresser. She was determined to make him tell her the truth.

He woke up a few hours later. His head felt heavy, he was a little confused where he was. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't panic set in. He looked around the room and saw Willow sitting next to the bed reading. She smiled at him coldly, "Good morning sleepy head." Happy looked at his hands that were now handcuffed to the bed. "Sweetie, what the fuck is going on?"

She smiles and straddles him, "I know what you did sweetie."

He knows what she means, but he isn't stupid, he isn't going to admit anything. He watches her as she goes over to her dresser and opens his 'kit' for club stuff. She pulls out a large knife and walks back to the bed.

She won't dare! "You need to let me go and knock this shit off."

"Tell me what you did Happy Lohman….right the fuck now."

He sighs defeated, "Let me out of these and I will admit to anything."

Her eyes are full of tears, "No you will tell me everything before I let you go."

"I switched out your birth control pills with a placebo. Juice helped me find them online. I just thought that if we had a baby you would be happy like Kash is with Gemma Ann, like Gemma was with Jax and Thomas. Honey please come back here. You can't fucking leave me here."

She runs to the living room and finds a pair of jeans and throws on her coat. She is on her bike and standing at Chibs' door before she realizes she left him handcuffed to the bed.

Kat opens the door, Willow pushes pass her and falls into her father's arms. She sobs hard; Chibs strokes her hair, "Come on sweet one, hush now, what can be all the bad."

He listens as Willow tells him how Happy switched her birth control pills. She is destroyed, she had trusted him completely, he knew things about her that only God himself knew and he betrayed her.

She is sitting sipping some hot tea that Kat made when Happy knocks on the door. Chibs answers, "Is she here?" Chibs steps outside with him, "She is pissed brother and really hurt. I have never seen her upset like this. I think she needs tonight to get her head clear. I understand what you did, I just don't agree with how you did it. I have already smacked Juice around for his part in this bullshit. Now go home. If she won't talk to you in a few days I will make her. But for tonight she needs to have some quiet."

Happy nods, "Tell her, tell her I love her. Tell her if she needs me I will be home with the puppy."

Chibs watched as his son in law drove away. He closed the door Willow was standing at the stairs, "Well?"

"Well I sent him home, he said he loves you and if you need him he will be home with the puppy. Will what did you do? He had handcuffs on each of his wrists?"

She just shrugged, "Nothing he didn't have coming."

The next few days she stays at Chibs and Kat's trying to figure out what she is going to do. Happy text messages her at random times of the day. Just stupid stuff reminding her that he is thinking of her. She is relived when a call comes in from Lilith that they need a protection run to Wyoming. Willow jumps at the chance. She knows Happy is at the garage when she heads to the house. She finds the bed frame sitting outside near the trash. She laughs; he must have had to break it to get loose out of the cuffs.

She loves on the puppy and packs her stuff for Wyoming. She needs a long trip away. She lingers to long in the house and Happy comes in the back door. He sees her pack, "Where are you going?"

She shuffles her feet. "I need to get away, I really do. Reno charter has called and needs me to help to escort a shipment to the Wyoming border. I told them I would go. I think being on the road and clearing my head will really help. Kat is going to go with me."

She walks toward the back door, he grabs her hand, "Can't we talk about this?"

She shakes her head no, "Maybe when I get back. But for now I need some space and some time to myself."

Happy sighs, "At least kiss me, we never leave for a run without a kiss." She shudders and she turns, he kisses her long and hard, taking her breath away. "See you later." She pulls on her sunglasses as she gets on the bike, she doesn't want to let him see her cry.

As she pulls away Happy sits on the back porch playing with the dog, he doesn't know how to fix what he has done.

They had stopped outside of Salt Lake City at a small motor lodge for the night. Her sisters had already spotted a bar they felt they could kick their heels up at. She decided to go back to the room and relax. Her back and head were throbbing. Even getting away wasn't helping her deal with the problem. She couldn't stand being mad at him. He was like a little kid sitting in time out on the stairs when she left.  
>She made the choice to call him, she thought if he doesn't pick up by the third ring, I will hang up, knowing she tried.<p>

Happy was sitting in the clubhouse stewing over a beer when his phone went off. He flipped it open and dashed into chapel and closed the door. "Hey baby."

She couldn't believe he had answered so quickly. "Hi, just wanted to check in. We are stopped in Salt Lake City tonight, and … I was just …." Her voice trails off. He smiles and closes his eyes, "You missed me." There is silence on the other end of the phone, "Yes, you asshole, I am missing you tonight."

He sits down and smiles, "I miss you something bad too. Destruction has been sleeping in our bed, she misses you. I think she knows I am why you aren't home. She keeps pissing on all my stuff."

Willow smiles, she was glad she called him. Kat comes into the room looking upset. "I have to go babe, I will call you soon, promise.

Happy stares down at his phone; in his gut he knows something is wrong.

Kat starts throwing stuff in her bag. "We have to go, Mayans at the bar spotted us and we think they are going to make a play for the cargo." Willow scrambled, putting her gun into her waist band. They were transporting sex doll shit, that was hiding heroin for the east coast. They were out the door and on their bikes. The truck was behind them, when the Mayans converged on them. Over twenty guy bikers, Willow knew their chances were slim. They fell back behind the semi and drew their guns. She and Kat nodded and pulled out from behind the semi shooting off warning shots at the Mayans. Willow felt a sharp pain pierce her left shoulder; she felt the bike losing ground beneath her. Kat watched in horror as Willow tumbled across the pavement into a ditch. The other Amazons abandoned the semi; the driver was left on the side of the road as the Mayans drove away with their cargo.

Kat got off her bike and was kneeling down with Willow. She took off her shirt and put pressure on her wound. This was bad. Willow wasn't moving, her pulse was slow. One of their sisters was calling for a bus. Within minutes they were up to their eyeballs in sirens and questions.

Happy was sitting at the bar when Chibs' phone went off.

"Hey darling, was just thinking of you. How's the run?"

Chibs' face turned pale as he looked at Happy. "What do you mean? How fucking bad? Ok, we will be there straight away."

Chibs' closed his phone and looked at Happy, "Our girl has had an accident, she put her bike into a ditch right outside of the Wyoming border, and we have to go. Kat says it's bad."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger tonight I hope you at least enjoyed what you have so far, I promise it will be worth it! Keep up the reviews; I like to know if you enjoy what I am writing **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15….flat lines

Kat won't leave her side as the paramedics starting working on Willow. She hovered as they began cutting of her clothes. She could hear her sisters arguing with the Utah highway patrol behind her, but her mind was with Willow. Once they got the IV in her arm, horror hit Kat, "She is pregnant. Please be careful with her." She was just getting ready to follow them into the ambulance when the sheriff stopped her.

"You need to come with us miss for questioning."

Kat's eyes were fire, "No, I need to go with her, she is all alone!"

The sheriff looked around, "Don't leave the hospital; we will come there to question you."

Kat rode to the hospital; Willow only came to once, "Happy, you have to call him. Please ….."

Kat had stroked her hair and reassured her that she had.

Six hours later when Chibs came walking down the hallway of the hospital with Happy, Kat had never been happier.

Happy looked at Kat, she had blood all over her tank top. Happy stood his ground, "How bad?"

Kat shook her head, "I don't know she has been in surgery for over three hours. They said the bullet shattered her collarbone, I haven't heard on the baby yet, sorry Happy."

Chibs grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "What the hell happened out there?"

Kat shook her head, "Mayans fuckers came out of nowhere, we were outnumbered, Willow and I tried to save the cargo, but they got a few good shots in at her. They shot out her front tire, which is what sent her across the highway into the ditch. I thought she was dead the way she fell." Chibs hugs her as she shudders at the memory.

Happy sits down in the waiting area. This is his fault, if he hadn't of changed out her birth control pills she would be home getting ready for her shift at the club. Now she was in surgery, he couldn't sit there. He got on his cell phone and started making calls. Juice was looking for a Mayan clubhouse in the area where they could have taken the truck. He made calls to all his NOMAD brothers in the area. By the time the doctor came in there were ten SONS waiting in the parking lot. Happy sat with his hands folded, he rose when the doctor came in, "Mr. Lohman, we have pieced back together her collarbone, She has several broken ribs, I am most concerned about the concussion, she took a big hit to the head, the CAT Scan shows a bleeder, all we can do now is wait and let the body take the swelling down. Do you have any questions?"

"Did the baby make it?" Happy asked not looking at the doctor. He already knew the answer, he just had to hear it, had to have the fuel for his anger.

"I am sorry, the baby didn't make it."

Happy walked out the front doors of the hospital with Chibs on his heel, "Brother we have to be smart about this. Jax isn't going to like us crossing our MC issues like this."

Happy was sitting on his bike pulling on his gloves, "Then Jax can kiss my ass, if this was his old lady we would be doing worse. Stay with her, I can't have her dad killed the same day as our baby."

Happy signals to the rest of the SONS and they hit the road toward the Mayan clubhouse. When they arrive, they park their bikes out of sight. Chibs comes up on his right gun drawn, "If you think I will let you go in there alone, you are fucking crazier than I thought. They did this to my daughter, I want blood too."

The group breaks up into two. Happy takes the front group and Chibs goes around the back. Happy starts the count off and they burst into the Mayan clubhouse. Happy has both guns firing as he makes his way into the clubhouse. He barely feels a bullet graze his left leg. The Mayan behind the bar pulls out a shotgun; Happy unloads two shots into his head, before taking cover behind the bar. He sees Chibs has made it to the bar area with his group. Happy launches over the bar and tackles one that is pinning Chibs and his group down. He is on top of the guy punching him with his ringed fingers. He finally stops when Chibs pulls him off the guy. "Enough brother." Happy pulls out his gun and empties the clip into the Mayan. "Now it's enough, any sign of the truck?"

Chibs stands eyeballing the carnage, "The truck is in the back brother, what do we do with this mess?"

"Let's drag the bodies out back and have a bonfire, Leave the Mayans to sort out the rest."

Four hours later they arrive back at the hospital. They had turned the truck over to the Amazons who were on their way to finish the delivery of the cargo. Happy walks into Willow's room, he smiles at Kat, "Did she wake up yet?" Kat shakes her head, "She is doing great though. Why don't you talk to her and I will take Chibs to get food. Your voice might help."

He inches toward her bed, "Hey baby, I took care of those fucking Mayans, I wish you had seen me. I looked pretty bad ass. I also got the truck back for your sisters; they are already on their way to Wyoming. The doctor's said you are going to be fine, might need some PT on that shoulder and collarbone before you have another boxing match, but I think that things are going to work out."

He hates sitting there and talking to her like this. She should be awake giving him hell for going after the Mayans and taking her dad. He runs his hand over his head, when he hears her voice softly, "So I got shot and you got to have the fun."

He smiles and stands up gently putting his weight on the bed, he brushes her hair away from her face, "Nice of you to join us Mrs. Lohman."

Willow winces, her head and shoulder are killing her. She puts a hand to her head, "What the hell?"

Happy grabs her hand and covers it with his. "You had a bad accident, bad, they shot out your front tire, and you bounced halfway across the highway on your head before going into a ditch. Kat thought you were dead baby. Hell I wasn't sure you were going to wake up."

She nodded, "I am so sorry, I was so mad, you have always been the one person in the world I trusted with every part of me. And you betrayed me."

He put his cheek to her hand, "I know, it was a shit thing to do. I thought a baby would make you stay home and I could keep you safe and all I did was force you into getting hurt. Where do we go?"

She looked at him, she knew he was sorry and she wasn't going to trust him right away, but she loved him too much to just walk away from her stoic moody man. She ran her hand across his face, "We will go home and figure out how to be parents to this baby."

He felt a cold chill run thru his body; he figured she knew, "Hon, the baby didn't make it." She nods, "Oh, ok, well, we will go home and take care of each other just like we always have."

Before she can react anymore, Chibs comes walking in the room, "Jesus Willow what am I going to fucking do with you? You make me feel so fucking old."

She laughs at her father, "You are old pop."

"Funny, very funny. How do you feel lass?"

She was swallowing her emotions, Happy could see it in her face, "I am doing great, have a monster headache and my collarbone hurts but I bet I will live."

After a week in the hospital, they head home. It takes another week for Willow to start PT and get herself back into the normal schedule of life. Happy notices that she is very quiet. Most nights when he returns home from Teller-Morrow she is sitting in the living room reading and drinking tequila. She sleeps a lot and her smile is usually only for her father who also has been worried about her. He figures that he has to get the reasons for her behavior.

He comes home early from work that Friday night. She is already drinking tequila. He sighed, "Ok, we are going to the cabin."

She stands looking at him, "Why, I have to work later?"

"Call Kash and tell her you can't make it, we need to get away. I will pack you get dressed."

He throws his favorite sheer night set of hers into the bag as he grabs all the other necessities. He has everything packed on the bike when she comes out. "I called Kash, but why are we doing this right now?" He gently cups her face in his hands, "Because I think we need it. You love the cabin. We can get away. Now get on the back of the bike." He playfully slaps her ass and for the first time in a long time she giggles.

They make a stop at the store for some food and they head to the cabin. Happy watches her as she unpacks the groceries and tidies up the kitchen. She seems much better already. He walks up behind her and laces his hands around her waist, softly nipping on her neck, she whimpers as she leans back into him. He smiles as he turns her around and lifts her up; she throws her legs around his waist. He walks her outside and he lays her on the ground and smiles at her, "Out here sweetie?" He runs his hand up her shirt, "Just like animals baby." She giggles as he bites playfully at her shirt. He takes off his shirt and she playfully grabs his nipples and twists hard, he looks down at her and wonders why it took him so long to drag her up here. He kisses her inching his tongue into her mouth. A small groan escapes her throat; she runs her hands down his chest, digging her fingernails into his flesh every once in awhile. She looks up at him playfully, "What do you want baby, do you want to taste my pussy?" He groans, he loves it when she talks dirty to him. He makes fast work of unbuckling her jeans and slipping them just a little down her hips, he slowly plunges his finger into her, she moans as he takes his fingers out and licks her sweetness off his fingers. She shivers, "You like that baby, you want to put your tongue in there and taste more of me?" He thrusts his tongue into her like a mad man, her hips are moving fast, he can't believe how wet she is. She rises up to meet his mouth; he smiles as she hits her climax. She doesn't waste much time in flipping him over and putting her mouth to work on his cock. He moans and grabs her hair as she works herself up and down on him. She takes all of him into her mouth, he hisses at the feel of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She continues using her tongue until he comes hard in her mouth. She stands up and strips her clothes off. "Beat you to the pond." He rolls over on the ground watching as she streaks by him heading for the pond. He jumps up taking off his clothes and chasing after her.

He finds her swimming in the pond. He comes jumping into the pond trying to catch her as she giggles away. He finds her and wraps his arms around her waist. He laughs as she stops struggling and kisses her nose. "I love you baby." She nods; she loves the feel of him in her arms. She had missed this part of him. She jumps up and tries pushing him under water before she swims away with him in hot pursuit.

That night she awakes in a cold sweat. She was having the same nightmare, she was shooting her gun and then she was in the ditch with blood everywhere. She sits up gasping for air; tears are rolling down her face. Happy sits up confused at first why she is crying. He puts his arm around her. "I killed the baby, if I hadn't of left the baby would still be alive, I am a monster I killed our baby." Finally, she was letting out what he knew she was holding in. He sat holding her, reassuring her that what had happened was just the way it goes, that their baby wasn't meant to be. She finally calms down and cries herself to sleep. Hopefully now they can start to face their future and where their life is headed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16….for the love of Happy

She couldn't believe she had let Tig talk her into babysitting little Gemma Ann. The kid was terror on two legs. Willow sat watching her as she raced around the Trager living room. Kash appeared dressed for her night out with her husband. "Well what do you think peanut? Do I look good?" Gemma Ann laughed at her mom, "You look like a princess." The little girl hugged her mom and giggled.

"Well what are you two going to do tonight?"

Willow sighed, "Happy is picking up movies and pizza. We are going to eat, go to the park, bath, and then movies. What time is bed time?"

Gemma Ann frowned, "I don't have a bedtime."

Kash laughed, "Nice try, Her bed time is nine, ten at the latest."

Willow looked at her watch only four hours of toddler duty, whippee! She knew Happy was overjoyed by the idea of them watching Tig and Kash's little girl, but she was terrified. Now watching Tig and Kash leave she wasn't sure what to do with the little monster till Happy arrived.

She sat down next to the little girl that was coloring at the coffee table. "What would you like to do?"

Gemma Ann looked at her Aunt Willow, "Let's go put makeup on!"

Willow laughed, "Let's wait I think Uncle Happy would much rather do that. He loves makeup."

Willow stared at the little girl as she busted out laughing. "That's funny."

Happy arrived at the house thirty minutes after Tig and Kash had left. When Gemma Ann heard his bike she dashed out the door, "Uncle Happy!" Willow couldn't believe how much the little kid loved her husband, most people were afraid of him, but not this kid. Happy appeared holding a pizza and movies while dragging Gemma Ann on his left leg. He looked at Willow laughing, "I think you let the monkey out of the zoo."

Gemma Ann looked up at him innocently, "You have a monkey Uncle Happy…..I want to see."

Setting the pizza down he grabs the little giggle bug and tickles her belly, "Yes I do it's you!"

After eating pizza, Gemma Ann grabs her jacket and PJ's leash, "Let's go, park time."

Happy and Willow were cuddled up on the couch nice and tight. "Ok kid let's go."

Happy runs the two of them to the park while Willow cleans up from dinner. She stands in front of the fridge that is decorated in Gemma Ann's artwork; there are also pictures of their family. They seem so happy. Willow wonders if she could change into a mom like Kash, or if Kash is just the mom type.

The rest of the evening goes fast. Willow is surprised how much fun she is having. Watching Happy with Gemma Ann is the highlight of her week. They put her to bed at nine thirty and by ten the little girl is sound asleep lying with her dog.

Happy smiles as Willow brings him a beer, "Well did she scare you completely off of having a baby?"

Willow snuggles up next to his chin, "No, just the opposite, watching you with her was so much fun. You really love children don't you." He shrugs, "I think I will love children with you. One that is just ours."

She reaches up and kisses him and smiles, "Want to fool around?" He laughs and turns off the light next to them. They don't hear Kash and Tig when they come in the back door. Tig flips on the light, "Oh Christ, Happy you are cleaning that couch, son of a bitch." Willow and Happy grab their clothes and scurry to get dressed. Kash and Tig duck down the hallway to give them privacy. All four of them laughing.

The next day Happy is sitting at the Redwood table waiting for chapel to start when Chibs joins him. "Is our girl ready for the fight tonight?" Happy leans back, "Yeah, I think, I am a little worried about her shoulder, it hasn't been the same since she wrecked the bike." Chibs nods, he had noticed last time he watched her spare that her range of motion was off. "Well Kat said she has several of their sisters are coming also. I know the whole club is coming tonight. I can't believe our girl is up for the light weight champ for her division." Happy's stomach jumped again, it made him a nervous wreck thinking of her up there tonight. He shoves it away as the rest of SAMCRO take to the table.

Willow sits in the locker room wrapping her hands. She had seen her opponent come in, it was one of the only times she had ever been afraid before a match. She knew her father and Happy had invited everyone they knew. She knew her focus was off, it had been four months since her accident and she was almost six weeks late for her period. Even though she was scared to death, she wanted to win this one last fight for herself. She knew once the baby came she won't be able to box at least for awhile and she wanted to win one title. She took a deep breath and made her way out to the hall that leads to the arena. She only hoped she could make her dream come true.

Happy sat next to Chibs and Kat. The stands were littered with Amazon and SAMCRO cuts alike. Willow was the challenger so they called her out first; the place erupted as she climbed into the ring. Next the champion came out; Happy took one look at the girl and looked at Chibs. The woman was at least twice Willow's size and had a look in her eyes that made Happy uneasy. The bell rang and the two went at it. Willow was doing great until she took one minute to think about the baby. The wild looking red head across from her began delivering belly shots, Willow panicked and shoved her backward, this only made the red head come at her more, Willow tangled up with her and screamed in her ear above the noise, "Knock me out, I can't let you hurt my kid." The other woman's eyes went huge, this time she tangled together with her, "Left upper cut, don't get back up". They parted and she allowed the other woman upper cut her. Willow fell back and stayed down.

Happy and Chibs sat outside after the fight; they had already planned for a winner's party at the clubhouse afterward. "I think we still do it. This is the first fight she has ever lost. Let's celebrate her wins." Happy looked at him, "Yeah, that's what Gemma said when I called her after the match; she said they already had all the food cooked and everybody would be waiting."

She came out of the locker room; her face was throbbing from the shot she took. Happy waited in the hall for her, she watched his face, and she knew he was worried about her. She plastered a smile on her face, "Well I have my first lost, still love me?" He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up. "I could never, ever be disappointed in you baby. You ok? You took a bad shot." She just smiled at him, "I am fine, been hit by better. I just wasn't ready for this bout, it's my fault. Let's go home."

She was surprised when he pulled the bike into Teller-Morrow. She smiled at all the people, "What is going on?" He grinned his little 'I am up to something smile' and led her into the clubhouse. Hanging above the bar was a banner that read, 'Great job Willow'. She couldn't believe they had thrown a party just for her. Happy hugged her and laughed into her hair. Chibs was behind her hugging her too. The whole group was screaming for a speech. Happy puts her over his shoulder and places her on the stripper platform. He gently kisses her forehead and pulls away. She stares around and laughs, "Well thanks, I can't believe I had my first lose tonight in front of soooo many people I love, thanks pop for calling everyone!" The room laughs, Chibs holds up his beer, "You are welcome deary! Always here to help!" She laughs at him, "Well I guess this is the best place to tell everyone, I really didn't lose tonight, Happy and I are having a baby". She turns to him, "Hope you are ok with that." Happy is stunned; he reaches up to her and buries his head into her tummy. Everyone else is laughing and smiling.

They spend the rest of the night laughing and eating and visiting with everyone. Happy is a little too drunk to ride home so they decide to crash in the dorm. Willow helps him to the back. She takes him in sits him on the bed and is pulling off his boots when she notices the tears. "Baby what the hell?" She had never seen him cry before, she is almost speechless. He cups her face in his hand, "It's ok, and I just can't believe I get to be a dad. My old man spilt when I was little I don't remember him and now I get to be a dad. I love you so much, you are so pretty, want to fuck around." She is touched, but she chuckles the poor thing is so shitfaced she doesn't think he even knows her name. "Do you know who I am silly boy?" He falls back on the bed, "I know who you are, you are my lady!" Willow helps him lay in the bed, he pulls her on top of him, "I got something for you baby." His eyes are barely open, "I am sure you do and in the morning I promise I will help you with your hangover." She kisses his nose as he drifts off to sleep. She sits there and gently rubs her belly before she cuddles up into Happy's back.

The next morning she sits with several of her Amazon sisters. "I need a leave, how do I do that?" Kat smiles at her, "You just take one, we all know why, a baby is the only reason an Amazon gets a pass."

She laughs as she looks up and sees her very hung over husband come out into the clubhouse with his sunglasses on. She nods her head toward him, "I already had a baby did that one count?" The women erupt into laughter as Happy winces at the noise. "Good morning sweetie how's your head?" Happy growls toward her direction which makes them laugh even harder. He sits at the bar and flips her the middle finger. She smiles, "Maybe later baby, maybe later." Happy just turns and puts his head on the bar, it is going to be a very long eight months to go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17….daddy

She was enjoying her shower. At six months pregnant Willow was starting to feel it. She stood under the shower and let the warm water hit her. This little one was really moving today. She heard the door open behind her, she didn't even need to turn around, "Happy Lohman, put that video camera up or I swear I will kick you in the nuts." She heard him chuckle behind her, "I love your body this way. I just wanted to take a video for me."

She turned around and threw the soap at him. "Out, now!" He laughed as he shut the door to the bathroom. Once she was out she grabbed the lotion and her towel and headed to the bed. Every night was the same thing. He had to rub the lotion on her belly. Since the baby started kicking he had become obsessed with playing with the baby every night. At the last doctor's appointment they had decided to not find out what the baby was, they wanted to be surprised. So Happy called the baby, lump. And that had stuck!

"Lump, you need to be easy on your momma. She has three more months, stop kicking so much don't make me come in there." He smiled up at her as he kissed her belly. She giggled. She loved watching him like this. He started kissing his way up her belly toward her lips. He was just sliding his tongue into her mouth when his phone went off. He buried his head between her boobs and sighed. He got up and answered the phone, she could tell by the short answers that he was going to be leaving, and she sighed.

He came in pulling his cut on, "Sorry baby I have to head to the warehouse. Seems we are having some issues with the gun shipment. I don't know if I will be back tonight. I will keep my cell on if you need me though, ok?" He stopped and sat on the bed, gently brushing the hair from her face. She smiled at him, "Be safe out there, we want to see you home tomorrow." He nodded and headed out.

He twenty minutes later he was standing in the warehouse pulling on his gloves. It seemed that one of the NOMADS had caught their treasurer taking from the club account. It would be Happy's job to find out where the man had put the money or spent it. It was what he did, he had a very unusually way of getting people to talk when he needed them too.

The next day Willow was standing at Club Caracara looking at herself in one of the mirrors. She frowned as Kash saw her and laughed. "I am as big as a house and Happy loves it!" Kash sat the two bottles of water on the bar, "Yup, Tig was the same way. Maybe it was because he was in jail, but every time I saw him he couldn't keep his hands off my belly." Willow laughed, "Yeah, Happy is the same way. You know he was trying to take a video of me in the shower the other day. I swear he is such a pig." Kash loved the look about her friends face, she glowed. "Wait till this baby is born, there will be no stopping him. If he is anything like Tig. Tig is all about that little girl. Gemma Ann gets away with stuff that I never would have guessed he would allow. Just be ready."

That night Willow worked the door at the Club. She had two new security guards she wanted trained before she went on maternity leave. She figured having the two new guys meant she really won't be working too hard. She sat on the stool and watched the crowds. She hadn't seen numbers like this since their opening. She noticed a shoving match starting so she moved toward the fight. Her two new guys were handling the situation until one of the guy's girlfriends hit one of her guards. The group moved toward her before she could move knocking her to the ground. Kash was out the door and at her side, "I am fine, just hit the ground hard." Kash yelled to one of the guard, "Send everyone home! Now call for an ambulance." Willow sat there staring at her friend, "I am fine, Kash let me up." Kash looked at her, "No way, am I sending you home after falling and telling Happy I didn't have you checked out."

The ambulance took her to St. Thomas. Kash rode with them. Once they got to the hospital and the doctors took Willow back she called Happy and Tig.

Happy had been lying on the couch with the dog, he had such a long night and he had only been home for a few hours when Kash called him. He was out the door and on the bike within seconds. He was so glad that Kash had been with her when she fell. When Happy came into the emergency doors he saw Kash, she rose to meet him, "She is fine, the doctor said she just fell. They are doing an ultrasound to double check, but she is fine." Happy grabbed his chest, "Ok, good, this is her last night of work. I think she needs to spend the next few months getting ready for the baby." Kash nodded, "I agree, well Tig is here to take me home. Call if she needs anything." Happy hugged her and she and Tig left.

Willow was sitting in the uncomfortable bed waiting for the doctor when she heard his unmistakable walk approaching the curtain. He slipped into her cubicle and gave her the look of death. She smiled, she knew when he was pissed and he was pissed, "Hi sweetie, just a little fall, nothing big." He stepped toward the bed, "I told Kash you were going on leave early." Willow was right away pissed that he would even think that he made that decision for her. "No, I am still training two new guards, I can't leave Kash in mess like that. What the …. ". Happy moved closer to the bed, "You ARE on maternity leave." He sat down and sat looking at her. She could tell he was geared up for a good fight. She chewed on her lip and kept to herself. The doctor came in and gave her and the baby a clean bill of health.

When they got home, Happy went right into the kitchen and began making dinner. Willow bent down and got a little loving from the dog and went to join him. He stopped and looked out the window taking a deep breath. "Go get a shower and get in bed. I will bring dinner to you." She sighed and headed down the hallway. She knew it was stupid to try and fight him on this. He brought her hotdogs and mac and cheese one of the only meals he didn't burn. He then drug the television in the bedroom to spot at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well if you are going to be resting I want to make sure you are resting."

She almost threw her food at him, "I am going to be fine, one little fall, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He turned very slowly, she hated pissed off Happy, there was no talking to him, "You got hurt tonight, with our baby, OUR BABY, in your stomach. Now if you don't know how to keep our baby safe, I will make it happen if I have to chain you inside this house."

She couldn't believe him. How dare he tell her what she was going to do. "You are not the boss of me!" He grabbed her wrist showing her the crow, "Yeah, I am." With that he turned and made his way down the hall. He grabbed a beer and sat on the couch turning on the football game. She sat pissed in the bedroom, she hated the fact that he thought he could control her. She finished eating and went to take her plate to the kitchen. She found him sleeping on the couch, she sighed and covered him up quietly easing herself back to the bedroom.

The next morning she dressed and headed out the door. When she got into her Impala, she turned the key, nothing happened. She popped the hood and saw that the distributor cap was missing. Damn him! He had made sure she wasn't going anywhere today. She headed into the house where his majesty was still sleeping on the couch. She kicked him in the shin hard, "Get up and give me my distributor cap." He looked at her only opening one eye, "Whatever do you mean dear?" She glared at him, "What did you do to my car you asshole?" He sat up yawning and petting the dog who was wagging her tail at him. "I am fine, the doctor told you I was fine, I need to go to the club and to the store. I have things to do." He got up and grabbed his cut, " I will drive you." She stomped her feet and walked out sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. He came out and popped the cap back on, the car purred to life. He smiled at her as he pulled out of the drive her blood pressure was thru the roof. She went to the club and got all her paperwork in order. She sat and talked to Kash for awhile while Happy sat at a nearby table sipping a beer.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Why is he doing this?"

Kash looked at Happy and smiled, "It is the only thing he can control is when and where you go with that baby. Sorry, it sucks, I had Chibs following me around like that, it was worse because he was doing it because he was doing it for Tig. He won't let me do anything." Willow rolled her eyes, "Great, so you are telling me this is what my life will be like for the next three months. I might have to shot myself." If this was going to be the rest of her pregnancy then God help them both. She looked at Happy who smiled and raised his beer at her.


End file.
